Donde te conocí
by Izumi Masen vB
Summary: Integrar un nuevo miembro a una familia de dos no fue fácil, pero así llegó nuestro nuevo futuro... -ADAPTACIÓN-
1. Futuro

**TITULO:** Donde te conocí

**SUMMARY:** Integrar un nuevo miembro a una familia de dos no fue fácil… pero así llegó nuestro nuevo futuro. -ADAPTACIÓN-

**RATING: T. **Angst/Tragedy

**PERSONAJES: **Yuuri Shibuya & Wolfram von Bielefeld.

**DISCLAIMER:** Tanto Kyou Kara Maou! Como esta historia NO me pertenecen.

KKK! Le pertenece a Tomo Takabashi & Temari Matsumoto. (Pero si alguien me los quiere regalar de cumpleaños… son bien recibidos xD)

Esta linda historia le pertenece a **Br0kenztar**, quien muy amablemente me permitió **ADAPTAR** esta historia.

También un agradecimiento especial a **Tlacuilo1** que soporto mis preguntas y me ayudo con el nombre de la madre de Greta.

Espero que ustedes disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo de leerla y adaptarla.

Sin más preámbulos…. ¡A LEER! :D

* * *

_**Donde te conocí**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Futuro**_

Un chico de cabellos rubios y de ojos color verde caminaba lentamente por las calles a pleno día, profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenia planeado calificar los trabajos de sus alumnos, más sus planes cambiaron cuando recibió un mensaje de texto.

"No sé cómo pude olvidarlo…" se molestó consigo mismo "Demonios, ¿Ya tan rápido paso un año?"

Después de unos minutos llego al lugar acordado. Detuvo su paso para poder apreciar el parque detenidamente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no ponía un pie en ese lugar, de solo pensar que tenía que estar ahí, varios sentimientos se oprimían en su pecho. Entre ellos, la nostalgia. Retomó sus pasos y se dirigió hacia unas bancas que estaban cerca, al fin y al cabo, era el lugar acordado.

"Aunque las cosas han cambiado," pensó mientras tomaba asiento "Aun no sé por qué llego con una hora de anticipación."

Pero eso no le molestaba, aprovecharía el tiempo para recordar cómo había sido su vida en los últimos veinte años, especialmente superar lo que había pasado hace un año.

_**Veinte años atrás**_

"Ya se retrasó," pensó mientras observaba su reloj de mano "Eso es raro en Yuuri."

Llevaba esperando más de media hora. Habían acordado verse frente al café que estaba al otro lado de la acera donde se encontraba la florería, donde solía trabajar su amante, quien aún no llegaba. El rubio decidió esperarlo dentro de la cafetería, con la esperanza de que su novio no se tardara más en llegar.

Ambos tenían la tarde libre y decidieron pasar juntos lo que restaba del día, ya que ni ellos mismos recordaban cuando fue la última vez que salieron juntos. Los dos tenían una vida de trabajo muy agitada, especialmente el beisbolista, quien algunas veces no regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche debido a sus practicas. Wolfram no lo detenía ni le mencionaba nada, ya que Yuuri tenía que ir sin falta.

"Tal vez el entrenador los haga practicar hasta tarde," tomó un sorbo de su café "No, ya me habría avisado."

Decidió no preocuparse demasiado y esperar pacientemente a su amante. A los pocos minutos sintió algo que vibraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó su celular para darse cuenta que era una mensaje de su novio.

_[Perdón por hacerte esperar, llegare en pocos minutos._

_De: Yuuri_

_Hora: 5:01 PM]_

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y volvió a sentir el vibrar del aparato.

_[Lo olvidaba… Te amo._

_De: Yuuri_

_Hora: 5:02 PM]_

"Henachoko," murmura mientras observaba la pequeña pantalla del celular y leía el mensaje varias veces.

Esos pequeños detalles de parte de su amado lo hacían sentir feliz, a pesar de que él era quien al principio "exigía" su cariño, aun no estaba del todo acostumbrado a los afectos del pelinegro. Siguió mirando el mensaje sin darse cuenta que su amante ya había ingresado al café.

"Wolf" le llamó cuando se acercó a la mesa, el rubio inmediatamente guardo su celular en el bolsillo "Lamento la tardanza."

"Ah sí, descuida" habló seriamente, levantándose de su lugar "Solo salgamos de aquí."

"Claro, Wolf"

Ambos salieron del establecimiento, empezaron a caminar lentamente y en silencio, hacia ningún lugar en específico.

"¿Algún lado donde quieras comer?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"Mm… cualquier lugar está bien" contestó el profesor.

"En mi camino hacia acá vi un pequeño restaurante que acaba de abrir," comenta "¿Está bien si vamos ahí?"

"Ah, claro."

Caminaron hacia el pequeño restaurante que había mencionado el pelinegro, donde comieron a gusto y tranquilamente. Hablaron de cómo les había ido en el trabajo y cosas en general. Ambos disfrutaban de esos minutos que tuvieron juntos, ya que no sabrían cuando volverían a tener una oportunidad así. Al terminar de comer, emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

No habían pasado ni un minuto desde que Wolfram se había quitado los zapatos en la entrada, cuando fue acorralado en la pared por los fuertes y tan bien formados brazos de su amante, después sus labios fueron aprisionados por los del otro de una manera muy apasionada. Por su parte, solo se dejó llevar por las caricias y corresponder el beso. Yuuri deslizó una de sus manos debajo de la camisa del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer. Su labor pudo haber continuado, sin embargo el sonido de un celular interrumpió la romántica atmosfera.

"Ahora que las cosas se ponían interesantes…" se liberó de los brazos del pelinegro para dirigirse a la sala de estar, mientras el otro atendía el llamado.

Cuando el pelinegro apareció en la sala de estar, su rostro había cambiado completamente. Wolfram aún no lo había notado, solo se estaba preparando mentalmente para ser atacado nuevamente por su novio. Al notar que eso no sucedía, volteo a ver al pelinegro, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con mirada perdida.

"¿Yuuri?" preguntó extrañado.

"Wolf" le llamó, pero no le miro a los ojos "¿Te agradan… los niños?"

El rubio se quedó atónito ante la pregunta. ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

"¿P-Por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas?" preguntó nervioso.

"Wolf" le volvió a llamar, ahora si mirándolo fijamente "¿Te gustaría… adoptar uno?"

"¡Maldito, mocoso!" le gritó, aventándole una revista que tenía cerca "Ya dime bien, ¿Qué intentas con esas preguntas?"

Yuuri soltó un suspiro y paso una de sus manos por su cabello, buscando en su mente la mejor manera de poder explicar las cosas, especialmente como empezar. Había sido muy directo con sus preguntas que solo consiguió confundir a su compañero, quien ya tenía una idea de lo que sucedía.

"¿Acaso él…?" se preguntó en sus adentros "No, él no sería capaz." Pero de todos modos sus sentidos lo obligaron a preguntar, "¿Ahora qué hiciste, Yuuri?"

"¿Eh?" se sorprendió el pelinegro "No es lo que piensas, Wolf."

"Ya olvídalo," comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación "Me iré a dormir."

"¡Wolf, espera!" se levantó y siguió al castaño "Tenemos que hablar..."

"¡No quiero escuchar que tuviste una aventura con una mujer!" lo había dicho, no imagino que sus celos y enojo lo obligaran a hablar.

Aun así no dejo de caminar, pero eso fue hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, obligándole a detenerse.

"Wolf…" le habló quedamente, cerca de su oído "Jamás te haría algo así."

El mencionado se molestó consigo mismo. Otra vez se había dejado llevar por sus celos y sus falsas teorías. Sabía que el pelinegro sería incapaz de lastimarlo, ni mucho menos engañarle, pero aun así tenía la costumbre de no escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir su amante e imaginarse situaciones que terminaban hiriendo su orgullo.

Ambos regresaron al sofá, Yuuri aún sin soltar a su rubio, y se quedaron así por unos minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando el cálido tacto.

"Hace algunos días," habló el soukoku, rompiendo el silencio "Me pidieron que fuera al hospital del centro, para ver si el entrenador estaba bien ya que se había lastimado en una practica. Iba en el subterráneo en mi camino hacia el hospital cuando conocí a Izura-san."

Antes de que pudiera interrumpirle, Yuuri continuó con su relato.

"Le cedí mi asiento cuando noté su embarazo, tendría como uno siete meses, y empezamos a platicar. Una mujer admirable, a pesar de la muerte de su marido y ella esperando un bebe, supo cómo salir adelante. También amante de la literatura, te hubieras llevado muy bien con Izura-san."

"¿A qué se refiere con hubiera?" pensó por un momento, pero siguió escuchando a su novio.

"Comentó que iba a su chequeo mensual al mismo hospital al que yo iba, así que fuimos juntos, hasta que empezó a tener contracciones a pocos metros del hospital. Tuve que cargarla hasta llegar y la internaron de inmediato, ya que estaba en trabajo de parto. Olvidé completamente a que fui al hospital y me quede esperando hasta saber algo de Izura-san. A las pocas horas me avisaron que había tenido a una saludable niña."

El rubio sintió que su novio le abrazaba con más fuerza. "Yuuri…"

"Pero Izura-san…"

**Flash** **Back**

"Adelante," dijo con voz débil al escuchar unos golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver al visitante "¡Oh! Shibuya-kun, lamento todas las molestias."

"No se preocupe, Izura -san" le sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña criatura "Es hermosa, se parece a usted."

"¿Lo crees?" preguntó sonriente y miró a la pequeña en sus brazos "Creo que tendrá los ojos de su padre."

" Izura -san…" susurró.

"Shibuya-kun," le llamó "Si algo llegara a pasarme, promete que le encontraras la familia que ella merece."

"¡No diga eso, Izura -san!"

"Promételo."

Miro el rostro cansado de la mujer, para después regresar su mirada al rostro del bebe, quien dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

"Lo prometo," esas palabras tranquilizaron el corazón de la mujer, pero el continuó "Pero sé que usted saldrá adelante junto con su hija."

"Gracias, Shibuya-kun."

**Fin** **Flash** **Back**

"La llamada era del hospital," continuó mientras temblaba levemente "Izura-san… tuvo un paro cardiaco y no pudieron revivirla…"

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Wolf habló. "¿Qué hay de… la niña?"

"Firme en el hospital que yo era el único pariente de Izura-san," contestó, pero no era la respuesta que buscaba el profesor "No tardaran en llamar sobre la adopción…"

El rubio se soltó de los brazos de su amante, interrumpiéndole antes de que pudiera terminar, "¿Estas consciente de esto, Yuuri?"

"Pero… Wolf…"

"¡Acaso no comprendes la seriedad del asunto!" se levanta de su lugar y se gira para ver al pelinegro "Yuuri… somos hombres, llevamos juntos más de seis años y tenemos… sexo, ¿crees que sería un ambiente adecuado para una niña?"

"Además…" continuó "Nuestros trabajos consumen la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo y… lo siento Yuuri, pero esto no funcionará."

Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, el pelinegro no le reclamó al mayor ya que este decía la realidad del asunto, aunque le había dolido que lo hubiera tomado de esa manera. Se arrepintió de haber llegado a ese tema de conversación, solo había dejado la atmosfera un poco incómoda pero… sintió que valió la pena haber preguntado, aunque esperaba que las cosas salieran bien sabiendo que ya sabía el tipo de respuesta que escucharía.

El rubio se retiró a la habitación después de decir que estaba cansado y que se iría a la cama. El beisbolista se quedó en la sala por un rato más, diciéndole a su amante que lo alcanzaría después.

"Creo que lastime sus sentimientos," pensaba el profesor mientras se cambiaba a su ropa para dormir "Agh, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Si le dije la verdad y debería estar consciente que eso no funcionaría pero… creo que no debí decírselo de esa manera."

Destendió un poco la cama para poder meterse entre las cobijas y tomar su lugar izquierdo de la cama que compartía con el pelinegro. Colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada y esperó hasta que el otro llegara. Con tantos años durmiendo juntos se le había hecho costumbre no estar completamente dormido si Yuuri no estaba a su lado, las noches le eran intranquilas.

A los pocos minutos escucho los pasos de su soukoku, quien entraba a la habitación y se cambiaba a sus ropas de dormir en la oscuridad para después colocarse a un lado del rubio, abrazándole por detrás con uno de sus brazos, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

"Te amo, Wolf"

Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Ahora si podría dormir tranquilo.

oOOo

Pensó que la plática de la noche anterior la olvidaría de inmediato en la mañana, que no lo perturbaría por el resto de su vida. Pero que tan equivocado estaba. Todo el día estuvo pensando en la reacción de Yuuri cuando le habló de esa manera y no se concentraba en su trabajo ya que solo buscaba la forma de disculparse con él… pero no quería volver a sacar el tema.

Ahora iba saliendo de la librería de segunda mano, con la intención de perder tiempo antes de llegar a casa, necesitaba pensar un poco más. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

"Wolfram"

Escuchó que mencionaron su nombre, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre de ojos negros con unos anteojos, mirándole con seriedad.

"Shori…"

"Qué bueno que te encuentro," dijo sacando un sobre grande de su saco y entregándoselo al profesor "Justo iba a tu casa para dejarte esto."

"¿No será otra de tus perversiones?" preguntó mirando desafiante al mayor.

"Tal vez," eso era definitivamente un 'sí.'

"Lo leeré en cuanto llegue a casa"

"¿Estás bien, Wolfram?.

"¿Qué acaso se me nota vilmente en la cara?" pensó antes de contestarle al hermano de su novio "Si, estoy perfectamente bien."

"No lo pareces," dijo no muy convencido "¿Sucedió algo?"

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos. En verdad buscaba consejo de lo que había hablado con Yuuri la noche anterior, pero su orgullo lo mantenía lejos de pedirle a alguien su opinión. Además, no quería que todos se enteraran de su vida personal.

"Shori" comenzó a hablar inconscientemente "Si tu pareja quisiera adoptar un niño, ¿estarías de acuerdo?"

El mayor de los hermanos Shibuya se sorprendió ante la pregunta y después su rostro se suavizó antes de responder. "Por supuesto, si eso lo hace feliz entonces yo también lo estaría."

"…Claro," desvió un poco la mirada "Tengo que irme"

Comenzó a caminar, pasando a un lado del Maou de la tierra, pero no se alejó demasiado cuando este volvió a llamarlo.

"Wolfram," el mencionado detuvo su paso y volteó hacia quien lo llamaba "Espero ansioso en conocer a mi sobrino."

Se sonrojó un poco. "En realidad… es una niña."

"Felicidades," le sonrió, su amigo solo asintió leventemente y se alejó, mientras que el de cabellos oscuros sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

oOOo

Durante el camino de regreso a casa pensó seriamente en lo que había dicho. ¿Eso significa que aceptaba? Aún estaba confundido, pero creía que esa sería la respuesta. ¿Será una forma de disculparse? No se le ocurría otra cosa, solo esperaba que su amante estuviera feliz. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que notó fue el olor a comida. Recordó que ese día comerían juntos antes de que Yuuri se dirigiera a sus prácticas, tal vez se atrevería en hablarle sobre aquel asunto.

"Bienvenido, Wolf" el pelinegro se apareció en la entrada para recibir a su pareja.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, hablando de cómo les había ido en el día. Wolfram esperaba que su amante regresara al tema de la noche anterior, pero pasaba el tiempo y eso no parecía suceder. Temió en pensar que tendría que ser él quien hablara, no le agradaba mucho esa idea, pero no podía mantenerse callado. Aunque no sabía el momento adecuado para decirlo, ni como lo haría

"Ya me voy, Wolf" le avisó a su amante, quien se encontraba en la sala.

"Que te vaya bien," escuchó al otro alejarse hasta la puerta de entrada "…Espera, Yuuri."

"¿Sucede algo, Wolf?" vio que el rubio se levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia él.

Desvió un poco su mirada antes de hablar, "Quiero hacerlo."

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras el pelinegro miraba su reloj.

"Pero tendría que ser rápido Wolf, ya que tengo que..."

"¡No hablaba de eso!" le interrumpió, sonrojándose "Me refería a… la niña."

El soukoku se sorprendió ante las palabras del mayor, pero lo dejo continuar.

"Quiero hacerlo… tal vez no sea tan mala idea y..." ahora esta vez fue interrumpido cuando el pelinegro le abrazó.

"Wolf… gracias," le abrazó más fuerte "Me haces tan feliz."

Y así fue como llego nuestro nuevo futuro.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Bueno como sabrán es mi primera adaptación y es un poco corta, sin embargo es muy linda esta historia. Como ya dije yo no soy la autora de este fic, pero si me gustaría saber que piensan de esta adaptación._

_Como habrán notado Wolf trata con mucha familiaridad a Shori, bueno eso es porque son cuñados además esta historia es ligeramente AU y algo Ooc, sin embargo también mencionaré partes del anime a lo largo del fic._

_También__ se pudieron dar cuenta de que utilizo títulos como Maou de la Tierra y todo lo demás, eso es porque a pesar de viajar entre los dos mundos los títulos nobiliarios siguen intactos. Más adelante probablemente me referiré a Wolf como Lord Bielefeld y a Yuuri como el Maou así que no se sorprendan si ven títulos formales en la historia._

_Por ultimo tal vez resulte algo extraño que sea el joven von Bielefeld quien reniegue de las muestras de cariño publicas mas adelante, sin embargo tomen en cuenta que proviene de una cuna noble y además es algo Ooc en este fic._

_Ya aclarados estos puntos, me despido_

_Nos leemos pronto…_


	2. Familia parte 1

_Esta historia no me pertenece a mi sino a **Br0kenztar**, quien muy amablemente me permitió **ADAPATAR** esta linda historia.  
_

_Agradeciendo su apoyo a **Tlacuilo1 **y **NUMENEESSE **  
_

_Sin más a leer! :D_

* * *

_**Wolfram POV**_

Nunca me imaginé que las siguientes semanas serían las más extenuantes de mi vida. Al día siguiente en que le di mi respuesta a Yuuri, la llamada de la Agencia de Adopciones por fin había llegado. Esa noche que llegué del trabajo, el mocoso se me tiró encima haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, para después darme la noticia.

"¡Llamaron hoy Wolf!" me decía desbordándose de felicidad "Podremos ir a conocerla el sábado en la mañana."

"Si, si, que lindo… ¡Ahora quítate de encima que pesas mucho!" intentaba quitármelo de encima, empujándolo con las fuerzas que me quedaban después de un pesado día. Y obviamente, él no planeaba quitarse.

"No puedo esperar…" hablo con voz calmada, rodeándome con su brazos "Pronto seremos una familia."

En esos momentos sentía como mi corazón se encogía. Nunca me había sentido cómodo con esa palabra, no hasta que Yuuri me dijo que yo era su familia. Desde entonces solo lo considere a él como mi única familia. Pero a pesar de eso, lo que estaba sucediendo era muy importante para él, por lo tanto… tenía que ser importante para mí también.

Mis brazos le abrazaron, correspondiendo completamente el afecto, y susurré: "Si… una familia."

Los siguientes días se me hicieron eternos. A pesar de tener mucho trabajo, sentía que el sábado no llegaría nunca. Me sentía muy nervioso al respecto y pensaba que estaba exagerando. Simplemente pensaba, "Una más en la familia… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" Que idiota fui en pensar que todo seria sencillo. Sabía que habrá cambios, muchos cambios, pero me estaba confiando demasiado.

Cuando por fin llego el tan esperado sábado, ambos salimos temprano para llegar a tiempo a la cita. Ambos ansiosos y nerviosos. Mi mente estaba pensando de más en el trayecto de la casa hacia la agencia. ¿Si nada de esto salía bien? ¿Me arrepentiría a último momento? Entre otras más cosas. Pero la que mas rondaba en mi cabeza era… ¿y si nos niegan la adopción por ser… homosexuales? Después de todo, las relaciones de "ese" tipo no eran tan bien vistas...

Yuuri quedaría devastado y yo estuviera con las ganas de asesinar a la persona que estuviera detrás de ese escritorio. Esperaba que Yuuri ya hubiera avisado de… nuestra situación. ¿En que estaba pensando? Si nos habían concedido conocer a la niña, entonces significaba que no habría problema con ello. Los nervios sí que me que estaban afectando, solo esperaba que todo terminara rápido.

Sentí su mano tomando tiernamente la mía, "Todo saldrá bien, Wolf."

Solo puede asentir y me asustó el hecho de que el enclenque tal vez estaba leyendo mis pensamientos.

Cuando llegamos a la agencia… es difícil explicar cómo me sentía en ese momento. Además de nervios, sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, el estomago y mi cabeza me daban vueltas, además de otros síntomas. Pensé que me desmayaría ahí mismo, pero me concentré demasiado para quedarme consciente hasta que saliéramos de ese lugar.

Esperamos unos minutos antes de que nos atendieran, los cuales se me hicieron igual de eternos. Después nos llevaron hasta la oficina de una de las trabajadoras sociales, con quien Yuuri había hablado anteriormente por teléfono. Cuando entramos a la oficina, nos encontramos con una señora de mediana edad, tal vez entrando a los cuarenta años, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones. Nos saludó amablemente cuando nos vio entrar.

"Esperaba ansiosamente conocerlos," comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de estrechar manos "Antes de que conozcan a la nena, primero quisiera hacerles unas preguntas."

"Por supuesto, Anami-san," contestó Yuuri y yo solo asentí.

"Bien, empecemos…"

Nos preguntó sobre cosas generales, a que nos dedicábamos, cuanto salario ganábamos, desde hace cuanto tiempo vivíamos juntos, etcétera. A lo que contestábamos, la mujer tomaba nota y seguía con otra pregunta. Todo iba bien hasta que pregunto lo que no me imagine, si teníamos relaciones sexuales.

Enseguida sentí como mi cara se ponía completamente roja, y la trabajadora social sonrió al ver mi reacción. Al parecer le había dado la respuesta que ella buscaba. Me enojé cuando escuche a Yuuri reírse y estuve a punto de aventarle lo primero que había tomado del escritorio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Disculpe la intromisión, Anami-san" era la recepcionista que nos había atendido en la entrada "Solo para avisarle que la niña acaba de llegar."

"¡Justo a tiempo!" se levantó de su lugar muy animada "Caballeros, si gustan seguirme por favor."

Nos levantamos y salimos de la oficina detrás de la mujer. Yuuri tomó mi mano casi inmediatamente...

Mientras íbamos caminando por los pasillos, podía ver otras oficinas de trabajadores sociales atendiendo a parejas que deseaban adoptar, seguramente sintiéndose igual de nerviosos que yo. Llegamos a los elevadores y subimos unos cuantos niveles antes de bajarnos en un piso donde había mucho ruido y gritos de niños.

"En este piso tenemos la guardería," explicó la mujer, mientras caminábamos al lado de la sala de juegos "Aquí se quedan los niños antes de conocer a los posibles candidatos a padres y los niños que están listos para irse con su nueva familia."

Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás a los niños y llegar hasta una sala de estar, donde había sillones, una recepcionista en su escritorio y una puerta de color blanco que estaba cerrada. La trabajadora social fue a hablar con la recepcionista, quien inmediatamente se levantó y entro por la puerta blanca.

"Llego el momento," avisó cuando regreso con nosotros "Una de las enfermeras traerá a la niña."

Vi como Yuuri sonreía y yo me sentía aun más nervioso que hace unos cuantos minutos. En ese momento sentí como Yuuri apretaba mi mano con fuerza y volteaba a mirarme. Ese apretón me tranquilizo un poco, recordándome que no estaba solo en todo este asunto. Si tenía a Yuuri a mi lado, no tenia de que preocuparme.

La puerta nuevamente de abrió y una mujer vestida de blanco salió con una pequeña bebé dormida en brazos. Caminó hacia nosotros con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Yuuri soltó mi mano para poder tomar a la pequeña, la cargó con cuidado y la acomodó en sus brazos. Pude notar que la miraba con ternura, no la misma mirada que tiene con los que conocía, esta era diferente.

"Ven, Wolf" me llamó mientras se acercaba a mí para que pudiera ver al bebé de cerca.

Debo admitir que era linda, piel blanca, con un gorrito de color rosa sobre su cabeza, pero podía notar un mechón de cabello de color café, vestida con un mameluco de color amarillo con figuras de animales. Me daban curiosidad sus pequeñas manitas, que las tenía sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con su respiración.

"Wolf" volvió a llamarme "¿Quieres cargarla?"

"Eh, pero… no quiero que se me caiga."

Me sonrió tiernamente, "Lo harás bien, Wolf."

Me indicó como posicionar mis brazos y colocó con cuidado a la niña sobre ellos. Sentí como la bebé se movía un poco y abría lentamente los ojos, dejándose ver unos grandes y lindos ojos de color café. Esos ojos me miraron por un momento, cruzándose nuestras miradas, para después acurrucarse en mi pecho y volver a dormir.

"Creo que le agradas a Greta (1)," escuche la voz de la trabajadora social "Fue el nombre que le escogieron las enfermeras."

"Greta…" repetí en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarla.

"Un lindo nombre," comentó Yuuri, mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la pequeña.

"Los dejaremos unos minutos solos."

Las tres mujeres se alejaron por el pasillo, dejándonos completamente solos a los tres. Volví a escuchar a Yuuri llamarme, levante la mirada para verle y en cambio recibí un beso en los labios. Por un momento no me importó, pero recordé que tenía un infante en mis brazos y me separe de Yuuri.

"La niña puede vernos," puse como excusa, sintiendo mis mejillas tornarse de un color rojizo.

"Está dormida," reclamó con suavidad, con uno de sus brazos rodeo mi espalda y me unió mas a él "Es hermosa, ¿no?"

"Si…" callé un momento antes de continuar "Espero que podamos hacer un buen trabajo… claro, si es que ella viene con nosotros y..."

Beso mi frente tiernamente, "Lo haremos juntos."

No recuerdo por cuánto tiempo más estuvimos con la niña, el caso es que se me hizo muy corto… en mis adentros deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no podía admitir abiertamente que me había encariñado con ella.

Regresamos a la oficina de Anami-san, donde estuvimos un buen rato llenando unas formas y firmando muchos papeles. Todo esto era parte del proceso de adopción, todavía no era definitivo que nos podríamos llevar a Greta a casa. La respuesta final podría llegar hasta dentro de un mes, hasta más.

Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era esperar, regresar a nuestras rutinas hasta que la respuesta llegara. Mi trabajo me ayudaba a distraerme un poco, al menos así el tiempo transcurría un poco más aprisa. Pero en cuanto llegaba a casa, era difícil concentrarme. La paciencia y la ansiedad parecieron aumentar cuando, después de dos semanas, Yuuri quería que habláramos de las cosas de la niña.

"Yuuri, entiende…" era como la tercera vez que se lo decía "No podemos gastar en ese tipo de cosas cuando no sabemos si la adopción va a ser aprobada."

"Wolf, tenemos que tener fe en que Greta vivirá con nosotros," se defendía "Tenemos que tener todo listo para cuando ella llegue."

Suspire pesadamente, no quería seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, pero tampoco quería darle la razón a Yuuri, no va con mi orgullo.

"Bien, digamos que la niña se va quedar con nosotros," me crucé de brazos "¿Dónde crees que pondremos todas sus cosas?"

"Tu estudio de pintura es bastante amplio," contestó sonriente, muy seguro de su respuesta, lo que hizo que me molestara.

"¡No moveremos nada del estudio!" protesté de mala manera.

"Entonces en nuestra habitación," le miré con una ceja alzada "Hay suficiente espacio para la cuna y algunas de sus otras cosas."

"No dejare que la niña aprenda desde muy pequeña de tus perversiones," volteé la mirada hacia el lado opuesto, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos. "Existen muchos otros lugares donde podemos hacerlo, Wolf"

Con esa voz seductora hizo que me pusiera completamente rojo de vergüenza. Quité su mano de mi cara con rudeza y empecé a caminar hacia el baño para refrescarme un poco.

"¡Bien, de acuerdo!" grité mientras caminaba y sin mirarlo "Acomodaremos el estudio para que sea su habitación."

Estaba por entrar al baño cuando sentí que Yuuri me abrazaba por la espalda y hundía su cara en mi cuello.

Escuchaba que decía mi nombre quedamente, mientras sus manos levantaban mi camisa y una de ella se adentraba debajo de mis ropas. Esa noche, aparte de que le di la razón cuando era lo menos que quería, me enseño que había muchos lugares donde podíamos hacerlo. Odio cuando siempre tiene la razón.

* * *

Mientras acomodaba y guardaba papeles de mi estudio, el cual ya tenía más espacio para las cosas de la niña, encontré el manuscrito que Shori me había dado ya hacía bastantes días. Ya lo había leído, como manera de distraerme un rato, pero no había tenido tiempo de regresárselo. Tenía tiempo y Yuuri no regresaría de sus prácticas hasta dentro de unas horas; así que tomé el manuscrito, mis llaves y salí hacia el apartamento de Shori.

Era muy raro que me apareciera por la casa de Shori, normalmente me lo encontraba en la calle o él llegaba a la casa sin previo aviso, con la excusa de ver si su _Yuu-chan _estaba bien. Aun así, sabía perfectamente donde quedaba su departamento y llegue en cuestión de minutos. Tomé el ascensor hasta el último piso y camine por el pasillo hasta la puerta.

Llame a la puerta con unos leves golpes y escuche una voz dentro del apartamento, la cual no distinguía pero se me hacía muy familiar. "¡Ya voy!". _Demasiado familiar..._

"Shori vengo a traerte— ¡Conrart!" grite asombrado al ver a mi hermano, ¿Acaso me había equivocado de apartamento?

"¡Wolfram!" su asombro era igual o más grande que el mío.

"¿Porqué tanto escándalo amor?" escuché la voz de Shori dentro del lugar, después apareciendo en la puerta a un lado de Conrart "Oh, Wolf, que sorpresa verte aquí."

"Vine a traerte el manuscrito," se lo entregué "Perdona que haya tardado en traértelo."

"Descuida, entiendo que te ocupaste con lo de la niña," había olvidado que Shori sabía sobre el tema "Pasa, quiero saber sobre mi futura sobrina."

Estuve a punto de rechazar la oferta cuando Conrart, quien nos había mirado extrañado cuando hablaba con Shori y sin entender de lo que estaba sucediendo, me dejó entrar al departamento amablemente.

Podía notar que estaba extrañado, tal vez no pensó volverse a encontrar a su hermano despues de que me fui de Shin Makoku

"Y bien," comenzó Shori cuando ambos nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala "¿Cómo va el proceso de adopción?"

"Aun no sabemos nada," conteste seriamente "Llenamos las formas hace como tres semanas, pero esto podría tardar."

"Ya veo, supongo que ya la conociste."

Me le quede mirando unos segundos "…Si, hace tres semanas."

"Um… perdón por interrumpir," agradecí en mis adentros que Weller hablara "¿Wolfram no deseas nada de beber?"

"No gracias" le agradecí "Estoy bien así."

"Eh, claro…" se notó en su rostro que no insistiría, se percibía su incomodidad "Shori, saldré a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, no tardo."

Observe que tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir, "Un gusto en verte, Wolfram."

Weller salió del departamento y regrese mi mirada hacia Shori, quien seguía ahí sentado tranquilamente viendome, "¿Se puede saber por qué vives con uno de mis hermanos?"

"No cambies el tema, Wolfram" contestó tranquilamente.

"Solo contesta la maldita pregunta, Shori"

Suspiró antes de contestarme.

"Recuerdas cuando tu y Yuuri vinieron a la tierra y decidieron quedarse." Asentí, lo recordaba claramente.

"Gwendal lo mandó con la misión de ver como estaban y para atender unos asuntos con Bob y no tenia donde quedarse," continuó "Así que le ofrecí que viviera aquí…"

"¿Por qué siento que falta algo en esa historia?" me pregunté mientras miraba aun con el ceño fruncido a Shori, quien al parecer todavía no terminaba con la historia.

"…Y termine enamorándome de él y tuvimos..." un cojín que le lancé le interrumpió antes de terminar su enunciado.

"No te atreviste…"

"Si, tuvimos sexo," le aventé un segundo cojín a su rostro.

"¡Maldito pervertido!" le grité fuertemente "¡Cómo te atreves hacerle eso con alguien que fácil te lleva 80* años!"

"Mira quién habla," se defendió "Tu le llevas 67* años a Yuuri"

"¡No compares 67 con 80!" volví a gritarle

"Baja el volumen, Wolfram" pidió algo fastidiado, mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo "Pero no estábamos hablando de mi relación con Conrart… ¿Ya les comentaste a tu madre y a tu tío sobre la niña?"

Esa pregunta me hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Mi relación con mi tio había sido muy unida, sin embargo el no aceptó el hecho de que viniera a la tierra, por lo tanto no hemos tenido un contacto frecuente. Mi madre me mandaba cartas de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba y yo tardaba en contestarle. Aparte, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vi. ¿Cómo podría llegar a decirles que serian abuelos así de la nada, cuando mi tio ni siquiera sabe de mi relación con Yuuri?

"Primero tendrías que presentarlo a él, Wolfram" habló Shori, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

"Tendré que pensarlo."

* * *

"Ya llegue, Wolf" escuché la voz de Yuuri después de escuchar el sonido de las llaves al abrir.

Seguía acomodando cosas en el estudio, poniendo libros en los estantes y tirando algunas cosas. Estaba ahí desde que llegue del departamento de Shori, con el tema de mis padres aun en la cabeza. Mientras acomodaba pensaba profundamente que hacer respecto a eso, por unos momentos pensar en hablarle a mi madre y decirle todo, ya que sabía que ella me ayudaría a explicarle a mi tío. A veces solo pensaba que no debería decirles hasta que todo estuviera en orden.

"Wolf" la voz de Yuuri me sacó de mis pensamientos, escuchándolo que entraba al estudio y se acercaba a mí para abrazarme por detrás

"Ahora no, Yuuri" le advertí cuando sentí sus manos recorriendo mi abdomen, por encima de la ropa "Tenemos que terminar de arreglar aquí."

"Pero quiero que Greta-chan tenga un hermanito," Ante su poco inapropiado comentario, lo golpee con el libro que tenía en mis manos.

"¡No digas estupideces!" no pude evitar mi sonrojo al ver la lujuriosa sonrisa de Yuuri, pero cambié el tema de conversación "Yuuri… um, he pensado…"

"¿Qué cosa, Wolf?" preguntó sin soltarme.

Estuve a punto de comentarle sobre el asunto de mis padres, pero cambie de opinión rápidamente. "En las cosas que necesitamos comprar, la cuna y esas cosas…"

Escuche una pequeña risa de parte de Yuuri, la cual me extraño un poco, "Creo que en eso ya me adelante, Wolf."

Volví a golpearlo con el libro, "¡Y por qué haces eso sin consultármelo!"

"No pude evitarlo," a pesar del golpe, él siguió sonriendo "Había tantas cosas lindas que quería comprarlo todo."

Me soltó por un momento y escuche que salía de la habitación. Volteé mi mirada hacia la puerta cuando escuche a Yuuri entrar nuevamente, con unas bolsas en manos.

"Mañana traerán los muebles," comentó mientras me daba una de las bolsas para que mirara lo que había comprado "Por cierto, Murata manda sus felicitaciones a la nueva _madre."_

Y Yuuri recibió su tercer golpe de esa tarde, ahora con una bolsa con cosas de bebé adentro.

* * *

Una semana más, ya era más de un mes de espera. La recámara de Greta ya estaba lista con los muebles, biberones, ropa, algunos juguetes, pañales, hasta habíamos pintado y decorado la habitación para que luciera más lindo para la niña, a petición de Yuuri. Yo solo accedí con tal de que no me siguiera insistiendo y acosando con eso. Cuando pudo ser una tarea muy sencilla y rápida, terminamos teniendo sexo a mitad de la habitación, ambos cubiertos de pintura… para colmo era de color rosa.

Tres días antes del incidente con la pintura, Yuuri recibió una llamada de Anami-san, la trabajadora social. Diciendo que el proceso de adopción iba por buen camino y que recibiríamos una respuesta muy pronto. Esas palabras emocionaron de más al enclenque que insistió con eso de decorar la habitación, por consecuente tener sexo y pintarnos de rosa.

Yo seguía con el tema de mi familia en la cabeza. Aun no me decidía si debería decirles que les presentaría a mi pareja, o esperar a cuando la niña ya tuviera un tiempo viviendo con nosotros.

Todavía no le comentaba nada a Yuuri sobre ese dilema, no estaba seguro en cómo reaccionarían cuando presentara a un hombre como mi pareja. Con mi madre no habría problema, tenía la certeza de que se pondría feliz con la noticia, ya que ella conocía a Yuuri, pero no estaba seguro que pasara lo mismo con mi tío.

Con la posible llegada de la niña, teníamos que hacer cambios de horario en el trabajo. Mis turnos en esos momentos eran en las mañanas, solo que en vez de quedarme en la oficina a trabajar hasta tarde, tendría que llevarme el trabajo a casa. No quería contarle a mi jefe la verdadera razón por la cual tendría que salir temprano todos los días del trabajo. Cuando intente darle una razón, no dejaba de dar hipótesis.

"¿Tu madre está enferma?" preguntaba a lo cual yo solo lo miraba con molesto "¿Mudanza? ¿Problemas en casa?... ¡Oh, ya se! ¿Necesitas pasar más tiempo de 'convivencia' con tu novio por qué tiene muchas prácticas?

"¡Profesor!" le reclamé "¡Necesito salir antes porque tengo una niña que cuidar!

Hubo un silencio incómodo y mi jefe dejó su intento de abrazarme. Bien, lo había dicho, aunque no fue mi verdadera intención de decirle la verdad pero solo lo dije cuando me sacó de quicio.

"Pensé que querías a ese muchacho, Wolfram" y me enoje más con ese comentario.

"Decidimos adoptar," expliqué, tratando de calmar mi enojo.

Gunther me observó por unos segundos antes de sonreír casi imperceptiblemente, "Felicidades, Wolfram. Espero poder conocerla, muy pronto parecerás toda una _madre"_

Tuve que reunir todo el auto control que tenía para no golpear a mi jefe, solté un suspiro y salí de la oficina.

Yuuri no pudo hacer mucho con los cambios de horario de sus prácticas. Aparte su entrenador le concedió una semana libre para cuando llegara la niña. Gunther me ayudó con eso también -ese idiota se comporto por primera vez en su vida-, tendría igual una semana libre, deseándonos suerte a Yuuri y a mí.

Las cosas parecían mejorar y todo se decidía en una sola llamada, la cual recibimos un viernes en la tarde, cinco semanas después de haber conocido nuestro futuro.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

( 1 )El nombre original que la autora eligió es Miku (que significa futuro), sin embargo lo cambie a Greta.

( 2 )**_ ¿ ¡ Gunther y Wolfram llevándose medianamente bien ! ?_ **Tambien a mi me parecio muuuy extraño... sin embargo tomen en cuenta que es un Universo Alterno... solamente así es posible. Y además el no conoce a Wolf más que como su subordinado así que por eso no hubo un problema en ese aspecto.

* Bueno no estoy muy segura de las edades, así que si alguien tiene los datos exactos, le agradeceré me los brinde para poder corregirlo

También habrán notado que Wolf es receloso en cuanto a las demostraciones de cariño y a hecho de que los demás sepan que tiene una relación con Yuuri ¿La razón? Es un universo alterno... pero no tanto xD

Si algo no les parece, tienen alguna duda o ganas de tirarme tomatazos por lo que le estoy haciendo a esta historia pueden dejar un review o bien mandar un PM, estaré más que gustosa de recibirlos

Nos leemos pronto...


	3. Familia parte 2

Esta historia no me pertenece a mi sino a **Br0kenztar,** quien muy amablemente me permitió **ADAPTAR **esta historia.

Agradeciendo su apoyo y preferencia a **Tlacuilo1**, a **OrquidBlack, **a **NUMENESSEE **y a todos los lectores anónimos

* * *

**Wolfram POV**

Estaba en nuestro departamento preparando la comida, ya que ese día me tocaba hacerla. No faltaba mucho para que Yuuri llegara de sus prácticas, comeríamos juntos y Yuuri propondría un salida juntos, la cual rechazaría diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. Al rato tendríamos sexo hasta agotarnos, o hasta que llamen a Yuuri alegando que debían prcticar por un partido _sumamente importante,_ la misma rutina de todos los viernes en la tarde. Pero nunca nos imaginábamos que ese viernes recibiríamos la tan esperaba llamada, después de cinco semanas de larga espera.

La mesa estaba lista al igual que la comida, solo esperaba por Yuuri. Al poco tiempo escuche unos fuertes pasos que venían de afuera, corriendo con una gran desesperación. No supe como adivine que se trataba de Yuuri y no me sorprendió mucho al verlo entrar corriendo al departamento.

"Ya está lista la— ¡O-Oye!" me sorprendió al notar que me abrazaba con fuerza "¿Qué te pasa Yuuri? ¡Ni siquiera te quitaste los zapatos! ¡Y dejaste la puerta abierta!"

"Wolf…" respiraba agitadamente "Wolf… ha-hablaron…"

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente, mi cuerpo se paralizó como una reacción al oír esa palabra, sin poder creer la noticia. Sentí en mi hombro como se mojaba mi camisa… Yuuri estaba llorando. Eso era muy raro en él, ya que casi nunca lloraba. Acaso… ¿Acaso habían negado la adopción?

"Yuuri..."

"Greta…" me interrumpió, recobrando el aliento "Podrá venir con nosotros… Wolf…"

Apenas y podía hablar por culpa de las lágrimas, tomándome con más fuerza. Yo simplemente no me lo podía creer, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que simplemente tenía ganas de llorar. Claro, mi enorme orgullo no me lo permitía. A pesar de sentir demasiados sentimientos, el que solamente pude entender fue… felicidad. Mi felicidad fue el encontrar a Yuuri, ahora tenía a alguien más con quien compartirla.

Le correspondí el abrazo antes de preguntarle: "¿Cuándo… podremos ir por ella?"

"Mañana a medio día."

Esa tarde pasó lentamente, comimos tranquilos y le dimos los últimos toques a la habitación de la niña… mejor decir nuestra hija. Yuuri quería que hiciéramos un cartel que dijera 'Bienvenida,' claro que rechacé su idea al recordar el incidente de la pintura rosa. No quería corromper más el ambiente inocente con las perversiones de ese idiota. Pero para cuando nos dirigíamos a dormir, no pude escaparme de sus manos, besos y caricias. Esa noche la disfrutamos al máximo, pensando que no tendríamos una noche así en mucho tiempo.

oOOo

Otra vez en la sala de espera. Inmediatamente de que llagamos al edificio, la trabajadora social nos recibió muy alegre y nos llevó a uno de los pisos que servía como sala de espera. Llevábamos ahí no más de diez minutos y ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían tardar en entregárnosla?

Estaba aún más ansioso y nervioso que cuando entramos a este edificio por primera vez. Sentado en uno de los sillones negros de la sala de espera, si es que se le podría llamar así, con mis brazos cruzados y mi pie derecho golpeaba el piso blanco impacientemente. No había ruido algunos además de los golpecitos de mi pie contra el suelo y los gritos de los niños en el piso de inferior.

Yuuri estaba de pie, mirando hacia una pared donde había colgadas unos marcos de fotografías. Todas eran fotografías de las parejas que habían adoptado, junto con los niños afortunados. Había bastantes y Yuuri estaba fascinado mirando cada una de ellas. Se detuvo en una en particular antes de llamarme.

"Wolf"

"¿Qué?" pregunté y voltee a mirarlo.

"Mira esto," señalo la fotografía.

Me levanté y caminé hacia su lado para mirar la foto, lo que vi me dejo sorprendido. La fotografía mostraba a dos mujeres, una de ellas cargando a un niño pequeño de unos cinco años. Los tres sonreían ante la cámara. Mi asombro aun no terminaba, Yuuri también me mostró la fotografía que estaba al lado de la primera que me enseño. En ella había una pareja de hombres, junto con un niño y una niña, ambos muy parecidos.

En ese instante sentí como la mano de Yuuri rodeaba la mía lentamente hasta sostenerla firmemente, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en mis mejillas.

"Pronto estaremos en esta pared," habló quedamente "Los tres juntos."

Y ese 'pronto' llegó muy rápidamente. Escuchamos el timbre del ascensor que llegaba al piso donde nos encontrábamos e inmediatamente se escucharon unos pasos, Yuuri y yo volteamos para encontrarnos con Anami-san y detrás de ella venia una enfermera quien cargaba a la criatura.

"Lamento el retraso, señores," se disculpó la trabajadora social "Pero ya esta lista Greta para que se vaya con ustedes a casa."

Ambas nos sonrieron y la enfermera se acercó a mí para entregarme a la niña. Por un momento olvidé como era el modo correcto de cargarla, pero pude acomodarla en mis brazos con cuidado. Greta ahora estaba envuelta en una manta de color amarillo pastel, con su mameluco blanco y un gorrito rosa sobre su cabecita. Dormía plácidamente y tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta cuando la enfermera me la dio.

"¡Que linda familia!" exclamó Anami-san, haciendo que me sonrojara y que Yuuri riera "¡Esto merece una foto!"

No me di cuenta de donde había sacado la cámara, pero me acomodé rápido a un lado de Yuuri para que todo este show terminara. Sentí como el idiota tomaba mi cintura y me acercaba mas a él, obviamente quería reclamarle pero primero pensé en que Greta podría despertarse con mis reacciones… de acuerdo, ya estaba actuando como todo un padre.

Tomaron la fotografía y de inmediato Yuuri pidió que nos mandaran una copia, también agradeciéndole a Anami-san por toda la ayuda. Mientras yo colocaba a Greta en el portabebés que le habíamos comprado, la acomodé y le coloqué el cinturón para que estuviera segura. La pequeña se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor en la silla y volvió a quedarse quieta, profundamente dormida.

"Wolf" llamó Yuuri "Ya pareces toda una madre."

"¡Y porque tengo que ser yo la madre!"

oOOo

Después de casi una hora de camino, por fin habíamos llegado al departamento. La verdad que ese no es el tiempo que nos tomo en llegar, pero Greta se despertó llorando a mitad de camino cuando íbamos saliendo de la estación de metro. Yuuri quiso cargarla, haciendo que mujeres, ancianas y estudiantes se acercaran a él con la intención de ver a la niña… siendo también la intención de las estudiantes ver de cerca a Yuuri. Perdíamos tiempo cada vez que alguien hacia que nos detuviéramos en el camino.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina y prepararle un biberón a Greta, a ver si así se me pasaba el enojo. Yuuri le daba un recorrido de la casa a la niña, aunque no entendí porque lo hacía si no podía comprender mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Y esta es la habitación de papi y mami," escuché que le hablaba a la niña "Aquí es donde sucede mucha acción y—"

"¡No le digas ese tipo de cosas a la niña, pervertido!" le grité desde la cocina "¡Y-Y no soy 'mami'!"

Escuche una risa de parte de Yuuri, haciendo que Greta también riera. Eso hizo tranquilizar mi enojo.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Wolf?" preguntó entusiasmado.

"Si, si…" respondí "Ahora tráela aquí que ha de tener hambre."

Yuuri le dio el biberón a Greta, quien lo aceptó gustosa. Bebía de este tranquilamente mientras con sus pequeños ojitos nos miraba a mí y a Yuuri. Cuando ya llevaba más de la mitad del bote, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente, al verla tan tranquila bebiendo de su biberón mientras se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Yuuri, simplemente no pude evitarlo ya que se veía tan linda. Pero tuve que quitar esa sonrisa cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de ello, me sonrojé y di otra de mis estúpidas excusas.

"No entiendo cómo puede dormir tanto, acaba de despertar hace rato."

Yuuri no me reclamó nada por ese comentario, simplemente me sonrió y me preguntó.

"¿Vamos juntos a dejarla en su cuna?"

Asentí lentamente y ambos fuimos a la habitación de Greta, donde Yuuri la depositó en su cuna con delicadeza, completamente dormida. Yo tomé el biberón con cuidado para no despertarla cuando Yuuri tomó la pequeña cobija de color amarillo y abrigó a Greta. No sé por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, mirando como dormía.

Yuuri me tomó de la cintura y otra vez en ese día se la deje pasar, simplemente porque Greta estaba dormida y no quería que se despertara por mi culpa. Solo esperaba que el enclenque no se aprovechara de esto, si no habría consecuencias.

Salimos de la habitación de Greta y fuimos a la sala, siendo yo arrastrado por Yuuri. Dejó que me sentara en su regazo, intentando yo evadirlo pero no dejaba que me fuera. El departamento estaba en complemento silencio, no hablábamos, solo nuestras miradas se encontraban. Solo quería que siempre fuera de esa manera, en silencio…

…El cual solo duró unas cuantas horas.

Greta se despertó y empezó a sollozar, inmediatamente Yuuri fue a su llamado. Ambos habíamos terminado de comer, en lo que se encargaba de la niña yo terminaba de arreglar la cocina. Aún podía escuchar el llanto de Greta y a Yuuri tratando de consolarla, pero parecía que no se tranquilizaría pronto lo cual ya estaba por ponerme los nervios de punta.

Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Yuuri salió de la habitación con la niña en brazos, ahora ya tranquila.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté, después analice que había sido una pregunta tonta.

"Cambio de pañal" me contestó sonriendo.

"Oh…" solo puede decir y regresé a mi tarea de seguir guardando los platos.

"¿Cómo es que…?" me atreví a preguntarle.

"La esposa del entrenador me enseño como," respondió "Como supuse que Greta vendría con nosotros, le pregunte."

"¿Desde hace cuando estamos hablando que esto sucedió?" pregunté.

"Hace como tres semanas." Contestó alegremente.

"¿Todavía no sabíamos nada y tu ya estabas preparado?" volví a preguntar algo fastidiado.

"Bueno, valió la pena, ¿no?" contestó nuevamente, mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de Greta.

Sonreí ligeramente al ver como Yuuri jugueteaba con la niña, verlos juntos me hacía olvidar cualquier enojo por alguna estupidez del enclenque.

Lo que quedaba de la tarde pasó tranquilamente. Yuuri jugaba muy divertido con Greta, mientras yo los observaba de cerca mientras leía. La verdad no podía concentrarme en la lectura ya que era mucho más entretenido como Greta sonreía. Después, la niña sollozaba de hambre y fui a la cocina a prepararle una papilla. Esta vez fue mi turno de alimentarla, lo cual termino todo un desastre, Greta y yo terminamos sucios de comida. Al poco rato, cayó nuevamente dormida y Yuuri la dejó en su cuna para que descansara.

Salía de la habitación mientras me abotonaba la nueva camisa, ya que la anterior había terminado sucia de comida para bebés. Ya cuando iba a la mitad de los botones, sentí como las manos de Yuuri llegaban por detrás y detenían las mías.

"Es mejor cuando yo te la quito, Wolf" susurró sensualmente en mi oreja.

"¿Después de jugar un buen rato con Greta todavía tienes energías?" pregunté, como siempre, sonrojándome ante su voz.

"Siempre tendré energías para ti, Wolf" empezó a besar mi cuello con desesperación, mientras yo solo podía soltar gemidos e intentar soltarme.

"La… niña…" hablaba entre gemidos.

"Está dormida."

oOOo

Escuchamos sollozos a través del pequeño radio que habíamos colocado en nuestra habitación, estando el otro en la habitación de Greta. De esa forma podíamos saber si algo pasaba en su cuarto. Ambos estábamos dormidos después de una buena dosis de sexo, Yuuri se había emocionado otra vez con eso de que no tendríamos sexo en mucho tiempo. ¡No habían pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que habíamos tenido sexo! Para ese enclenque idiota, una hora sin sexo era toda una vida de abstinencia.

Como sea, estábamos dormidos cuando escuchamos a Greta por el pequeño radio. Me desperté a regañadientes mientras intentaba levantarme estando todavía medio dormido. Sentí como Yuuri también se levantaba adormilado, tallándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

"Yo me encargo, Wolf" me dijo mientras se levantaba primero que yo, se colocaba sus bóxers e iba a la habitación de la niña.

Yo volví a poner a cabeza sobre la almohada e intentaba volver a dormir, pero los sollozos de Greta se seguían escuchando. Pocos segundos después escuche la voz de Yuuri mientras intentaba tranquilizar al bebé, escuché primero que le hablaba quedamente pero eso no la tranquilizaba del todo. Lo que me sorprendió, y lo que me quitó el afán de volver a dormir, fue que Yuuri empezó a cantarle a Greta una canción de cuna; ninguna que yo conociera más bien parecía que improvisaba.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…"

Los sollozos de Greta disminuían mientras Yuuri seguía cantando. Nunca lo había escuchado cantar y no lo hacía mal. Poco a poco el efecto de su voz hacia que yo también estuviera a punto de caer profundamente dormido. Maldije en mis pensamientos, no solo me derretía a la voz de Yuuri cuando hablaba normalmente, si no también cuando cantaba.

"…Please don't take my sunshine away."

Cuando la canción terminó, Greta se había calmado al igual que yo. Ambos habíamos caído bajos los encantos de la canción de cuna y sobre todo por la voz de Yuuri. Lo último que recuerdo fue sentir a Yuuri que regresaba a la cama y me rodeaba con sus brazos otra vez.

oOOo

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ya estábamos a miércoles. Estábamos muy ocupados atendiendo y divirtiéndonos con Greta que los días se estaban pasando muy rápido. Durante esos días habíamos llevado a la niña de paseo, irle a comprar cosas y salir a los mandados con ella. A pesar de las miradas de la gente, al principio me molestaba un poco, pero llegue al punto que no debía darle importancia a ese tipo de cosas… a pesar de mi orgullo.

Ese miércoles habíamos decidido no salir, quedarnos en casa a descansar un poco. Yuuri no parecía cansarse de jugar con Greta, quien después de un rato terminaba dormida. Mientras yo podía leer a gusto o ver alguna película en la televisión. Ya entrando la tarde, para nuestra sorpresa llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté del sofá para abrir la puerta, el resultado no fue la mejor de las sorpresas.

"¡Oh, Shibuya!" era Murata el mejor amigo de Yuuri "¿Cómo está la nueva madre?"

Lo hubiera golpeado en ese momento si no fuera que Yuuri apareció en la entrada con la niña en brazos.

"¿Quién era Wolf?" me preguntó y después notó al intruso "¡Murata!"

"¿Cómo estas, Shibuya? Terminaba mi turno en el trabajo y decidí pasar a visitarte. Y esta preciosa debe ser Greta"

Yuuri dejó que Murata cargara a la niña, había querido que ella llorara para que dejara de cargarla pero al parecer se sintió muy cómoda en los brazos de él. No podía admitirlo abiertamente, pero ese idiota tenía un don con los niños. Claro, no tanto como Yuuri.

Ambos iban a sentarse a la sala y yo solo me mantenía cerca en lo que acomodaba algunas cosas. Estuvieron platicando por un rato, yo solo podía escuchar algunas palabras cuando estaba cerca o pasaba por ahí, principalmente para estar al pendiente de Greta… esta bien lo admito, también para estar al pendiente de **MI **Yuuri, porque puede que ya sea padre pero sigue siendo un henachoko infiel, además no conocía a este tal Murata...

"Bueno Greta-chan, tío Murata tiene que irse," ahora se proclamaba parte de la familia "Pero aquí esta mami para que te cuide." es bueno que ya se va por que... esperen un segundo ¿me llamo _mami?_

Me entregó a la niña, se despidió y salió del departamento. Yuuri notó mi cara de pocos amigos y se digno a preguntar si pasaba algo. Simplemente pronuncié un simple 'nada' y lleve a Greta a su habitación. A veces ese hombre podía ser demasiado enclenque.

oOOo

Llegó el sábado, solo quedaba ese fin de semana y las pequeñas vacaciones terminarían, regresaríamos a nuestros trabajos y la niña… ¿qué sería de la niña? En ese momentos recordé que faltaba ese detalle, si ambos estaríamos trabajando en las mañanas, ¿quien cuidaría de ella? Podía dejarla en la guardería de la universidad, pero aún era muy pequeña para eso. Además, sería muy pesado que Yuuri se la llevara a sus prácticas por lo inestables que eran sus horarios, y no quería que cualquier persona cuidara de ella.

"Yuuri" le llamé mientras él le daba de comer a Greta "Olvidamos ver quien cuidara de Greta mientras estamos en el trabajo."

"Oh, cierto," murmuró mientras le limpiaba la boca a Greta con una servilleta. Después de unos segundos se levantó de golpe de la mesa y fue a nuestra habitación.

Me sorprendió su comportamiento pero no le tomé mucha importancia, solo me levanté de mi lugar y me senté junto a Greta para seguirle dando de comer. Al poco rato escuché a Yuuri hablando por teléfono, no podía escuchar mucho de lo que decía solo lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

"Asunto arreglado, Wolf" comentó mientras regresaba a la mesa.

"¿A quién llamaste?" le pregunté.

"A una chica que me recomendó la esposa del entrenador" me contestó sonriente e inmediatamente se escucharon unos golpes que llamaban a la puerta, dejándonos confundidos a los dos.

"¿Dijo que vendría ahora?" pregunté extrañado.

"No, dijo que venía el lunes temprano."

Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, a la cual volvieron a golpear. "¡Si, si, ahí voy!"

Al abrir, me sorprendí al ver a Shori y a mi… hermano, si todavía me es difícil asimilar el hecho de que mi hermano está saliendo con el hermano de mi novio, enfrente de nuestra puerta. Conrart cargaba una bolsa de regalo en colores pasteles mientras me miraba nervioso. No sé porque se mantiene nervioso le diría un par de cosas pero se que si lo hago en estos momentos… sentiría la furia de Shori, no lo dudo.

"Buenas tardes Wolfram, ¿llegamos en mal momento?" preguntó mi hermano.

"…Pasen" dejé que entraran "Shori, ¿cómo es que supiste—?"

"Solo lo deduje" contestó mientras se quitaba los zapatos al entrar

Me fastidié mientras cerraba la puerta, ahora resultaba que el gran Shibuya Shori ya era todo un detective.

Caminamos hasta la sala, donde ahí estaba Yuuri con la niña en brazos. Saludó a su hermano con una sonrisa más creo que su hermano le había comentado sobre su relación con Conrart porque no pareció muy sorprendido

"Ella es Greta" dijo al ver que ambos mencionados miraban curiosos a la niña

La cuál observaba a los recién llegados con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad mientras se chupaba dos dedos de su pequeña mano.

"¡Es muy linda!" exclamó Shori"¿Puedo cargarla?"

"Claro" Yuuri le sonrió mientras le entregaba a la niña.

Shori la tomó con cuidado y con algo de nerviosismo pudo cargarla tranquilamente en sus brazos, aún con la bolsa de regalo en manos. De un momento a otro Greta empezó a sollozar, intentado soltarse de los brazos de mi cuñado, quien se puso más nervioso al no saber qué hacer.

"¡No, no llores!" trató de consolarla y al no lograrlo se la tendió a Conrart "¡Sostenla!"

Yuuri no estaba muy contento por eso, pero bien de algún modo tuve que aguantarse. No me fue muy placentero hacerlo 'sufrir' de esa manera, pero de algún modo u otro tendría que aprender a comportarse cuando alguien viniera de visita y quisiera cargar a Greta.

Lo más gracioso fue cuando Conrart se asustó cuando Shori le entregó a la niña que empezaba a sollozar más fuerte. Tenía cara de no saber qué hacer, por fin había algo que el gran Conrart Weller no podía hacer... Aunque al parecer hablé muy rápido porque la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarla, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Greta cayera dormida.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó asombrado Shori.

"Yo cuidaba a Wolf cuando era pequeño" dijo mientras miraba a Greta con ternura.

"Oh, eso lo explica" dijo Yuuri "No creo que haya algo más difícil que cuidar a Wolfram de bebé"

En ese momento le habría dado un buen golpe al enclenque más Shori percibió lo que iba a hacer y al instante tomó la bolsa que tenía Conrart en las manos y sacó un oso de peluche, el cuál me entrego rápidamente más al hacerlo movió a Conrart haciendo que Greta despertara.

"No llores, Greta" Yuuri le puso enfrente el oso y la niña milagrosamente dejó de llorar.

"Usaa!" dijo esa extraña palabra, si es que podía llamarse así, y tomó al oso feliz. Eso hizo que todos respiraran aliviados.

Greta siempre balbuceaba y estaba muy pequeña para saber hablar, pero eso momento se puede recordar el día que intentó hablar, dejándonos a Yuuri y a mí orgullosos.

También desde ese día, el oso fue mejor conocido como Usa-chan (el '-chan' fue agregado por Yuuri, claro), quien se convirtió en el amigo inseparable de Greta durante toda su vida.

oOOo

Lamentablemente llegó el lunes. Por primera vez en mi vida no quería asistir al trabajo, no que fuera un esclavo del trabajo ni mucho menos, si no simplemente me preocupaba la niña. Yuuri había dicho que ya tenía alguien quien se encargaría de eso, pero por más que le pedía que me dijera quien, él solo respondía que el lunes la conocería. Y bien, había llegado ese lunes, aunque se me hacía un poco tarde para el trabajo… no quería irme hasta conocer a niñera.

"No te preocupes Wolf" me decía Yuuri mientras termina de arreglarse para el trabajo "Yo me quedaré hasta que llegue, podrás conocerla cuando regreses."

"No," le dije inmediatamente "Me iré hasta que esté convencido que todo estará bien."

"Estará en la mejores manos, Wolf" me abrazó por detrás "Tal como tú lo estás cuando—"

No lo dejé terminar ya que tomé un libro que con suerte estaba cerca y lo golpeé con el objeto en la cabeza, haciendo que me soltara. Antes de poder decirle algo, se escucharon golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente Yuuri fue a atender.

"¡Perdón por la tardanza, Shibuya-san!" escuché la voz de una mujer y su voz se escuchaba demasiado joven.

"Descuida, Tamiko y por favor dime Yuuri" escuché la puerta cerrarse y pasos que se dirigían a la sala.

Salí de la habitación para conocer a la recién llegada, quien no era más que una chica de no más de veintiún años, piel algo bronceada, cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Lo que me más me sorprendió y lo que no me convenció, fue la ropa que traía puesta… si es que a eso se lo pedía llamar ropa.

"¡Usted debe ser Wolfram-sama!" dijo la chica al verme "Mi nombre es Daishi Tamiko, ¡un gusto!"

"Tamiko era la niñera de la hija del entrenador" explicó Yuuri "Le pedí que cuidara a Greta porque la esposa del entrenador me la recomendó"

"Realice voluntariado en el área de maternidad en un hospital hace unos años" terminó de explicar la 'niñera' "Así que se trabajar con bebés, no tiene de que preocuparse Wolfram-sama. Cuidaré bien de Gretel"

"Greta"

"Claro de Greta" sonrió despreocupada.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas a la chica, Yuuri me sacó del departamento con la excusa que ya se me hacía tarde. Bueno ni era excusa, porque de verdad se me estaba haciendo tarde. Caminamos junto hasta la estación del metro, actividad que nunca habíamos hechos antes en las mañanas y… bueno me sentí feliz que pudiéramos irnos juntos hasta tomar rutas diferentes a nuestros trabajos.

oOOo

Nunca me había sentido tan ansioso como en esos momentos, pensar que el trabajo me distraería para no preocuparme mucho de Greta… ¡pero me ponía de lo más nervioso la niñera que había conseguido Yuuri! Estaba de acuerdo que fuera alguien que le habían recomendado a Yuuri, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir esa preocupación. Tanto así era que no dejaba de ver cada cinco minutos la pantalla de mi celular para asegurarme de que no se me perdiera ninguna llamada que viniera del departamento.

"Wolfram, te ves estresado," comentó Gunther ,mi superior, cuando entré a la oficina que compartíamos después de una de mis clases "¿Otra vez mensajes de texto en clase?"

No le conteste, simplemente fui hacia mi escritorio y chequé nuevamente las llamadas de celular. Nada. Como toda la santa mañana.

"Oh por cierto, Wolfram…" me llamó nuevamente mi superior "¿Cómo está la nena? Tengo muchas ansias de conocerla."

La pregunta no me hizo sentir mejor, ¿cómo iba a saber su estado si no sabía nada desde hace horas? En ese momento ya no aguante más y marqué el número del departamento, saliendo de la oficina dejando a mi superior sin una respuesta.

"¿Diga?" escuché la voz de Tamiko.

"Tamiko, ¿todo bien?" pregunté inmediatamente.

"¡Ah, Wolfram-sama!" reconoció inmediatamente mi voz "Si todo está perfectamente bien. Parece que usted y Shibuya-san se ponen de acuerdo, hace unos minutos él llamo para preguntar lo mismo."

Escuché de fondo una pequeña risita de parte de Greta, dándome a entender que estaba muy bien. Aunque no quería confiarme mucho de Tamiko, al menos debería darle una oportunidad, confiando en que Yuuri había elegido bien.

"Llámeme por cualquier cosa," le dije antes de que colgara con un animado 'Claro.'

Regrese a la oficina para ser hostigado con varias preguntas y chillidos de mi superior, quejándose que lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

oOOo

Como si hubieran sido solo algunas pocas horas, el primer cumpleaños de Greta llegó muy rápido. Recuerdo que fue un jueves, uno de los días más pesados de la semana. Trabajo acumulado, mas clases en el día, empezar a preparar temas para la siguiente semana… toda una locura. Yuuri andaba igual, era de esos días que se quedaba en las prácticas desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta ya entrada la tarde.

Después de dejarla en el departamento con Tamiko, recordé que no le había comprado un obsequio a Greta. Yuuri casi siempre llegaba de sus prácticas o partidos con juguetes y cosas nuevas, llenando poco a poco el baúl de juguetes que le habíamos conseguido hace poco. Así descarté la idea de comprarle un juguete. Estaba seguro que Yuuri compraría el pastel y su obsequio, tenía que pensar en un regalo diferente que no fuera igual al de él.

Después del trabajo pase a la librería a la que iba seguido, esperando encontrar el libro que buscaba desde hace días. Al entrar a la tienda, enfrente de mí estaba la sección de niños, como si fuera una señal caída del cielo. No dude en pasearme por esos pasillos, tratando de encontrar alguna historia que le gustaría a Greta.

Inmediatamente tomé un libro algo grueso que contenía historias de cuentos de hadas, con coloridas ilustraciones y olvidándome del libro que desde un principio buscaba, pagué y salí directamente hasta la primera tienda que vendiera bolsas de regalo. No tarde mucho en encontrarla y pude dirigirme al departamento.

Antes de llegar, me topé con Tamiko en el camino, quien me saludó muy contenta para después despedirse con algo de prisa, diciendo que tenía que alcanzar el último tren. Por obvias razones eso significaba que Yuuri ya estaba en casa, así que decidí apresurarme. Cuando llegué, escuchaba las risas de Greta mientras jugaba con Yuuri en nuestra habitación. Inmediatamente escondí el regalo en el ropero.

"¿Wolf?" me llamó mientras salía de la habitación con Greta en brazos "Bienvenido, amor."

Greta se puso ansiosa al verme y Yuuri me la tendió para que la cargara, de esa manera estuvo más tranquila.

"Greta extraño a mami," dijo sonriente y lo miré amenazadoramente "Lo siento, Wolf."

"Hagamos esto rápido antes de que Greta se vaya a dormir," inmediatamente Yuuri fue a la cocina para sacar el pastel del refrigerador para colocarle la vela.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Greta" le murmuré y ella solo rió, como si hubiera entendido perfectamente lo que le había dicho.

oOOo

Esa misma semana, después del cumpleaños de Greta, llegó el momento de darles las noticias a mi familia. No es que yo hubiera sido yo quien les llamó para avisarles, si no que sucedieron muchas cosas en el transcurso de un día que al final mis padres se enteraron.

Recibí una llamada a mediodía de Tamiko, quien se encontraba cuidando a Greta en el departamento, me sorprendió la llamada pero aún así contesté.

"Emm… Wolfram-sama… acaba de llegar una mujer quien dice ser su madre…"

Me quede quieto al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Mi madre? ¿Como demonios era eso posible si... ¡Oh! Es cierto, Shinou le debía un par de favores a mi madre*... Pero ¿Cómo se le ocurre llegar en este preciso momento que no estoy en casa?. Como no podía salir hacia la casa porque tendría una clase dentro de poco, le pedí a Tamiko que me pasara a mi madre.

"¿Honey-chan?"

"Madre, ¿Podrías explicarme?" pregunté tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

"Oh solo andaba aquí por estos rumbos y quise ver si estabas en casa," contestó como si nada "Y me extraño ver a esta chica aquí con una niña, pensé que vivías con Yuuri" pude percibir una pequeña risa.

"Es solo la niñera," le expliqué.

"Oh, nunca lo mencionaste, por cierto esta niña es muy linda por cierto," comentó mientras podía escuchar las risas de Greta al fondo.

"En realidad es…" suspiré antes de terminar la frase "¿Tienes tiempo? Saldré como a las dos y media."

"Uh, claro que si Wolfie" me contestó un poco extrañada "Estaré aquí en lo que llegas."

Llegué al departamento como a esas de las tres de la tarde. Yuuri no llegaría hasta en la noche por lo que tendría tiempo de decirle todo a mi madre, esperando que no le diera un ataque de felicidad al conocer a su nieta. Cuando llegué, el departamento olía a comida recién hecha y de hecho encontré a mi madre en el comedor esperándome. Le dije adiós a Tamiko quien se despidió deseándome suerte, hasta la chica se había dado cuenta de todo el asunto, solo esperaba que no le hubiera dicho nada de anticipado a mi madre.

"¿Quieres comer algo, Wolfie?" me preguntó mi madre "La niña ya comió y está dormida." Esto era realmente extraño, normalmente cuando me veía me abrazaba y oprimia contra su pecho al extremo de casi ahogarme, pero hoy no lo había hecho...

"Primero tengo que decirte algo," le indiqué que se sentara en la sala. Cuando ambos ya estábamos sentados, di un respiro antes de hablar "Madre, esa niña..."

"Ya llegué, Wolf"

Si, como salido de una telenovela, en ese mismo momento llegó Yuuri. Me sorprendí porque no había escuchado el sonido de las llaves o algo que indicara que había llegado. Además era demasiado temprano para que llegara a casa, y tenía que aparecerse en el momento en que no necesitaba que apareciese. No piensen mal, solo quería decirle con tranquilidad a mi madre toda la verdad sin tener que ridiculizarme enfrente de Yuuri, lamentablemente el destino no está de mi lado.

"Oh," dijo sorprendido cuando me encontró en la sala con mi madre "Buenas tardes." dijo al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de mí

Sin esperar un segundo más, mi madre se abalanzó sobre nosotros para abrazarnos efusivamente... bueno esa era la reacción que esperaba. Después de unos minutos en los cuales llegué a pensar que moriría asfixiado, ella nos soltó.

"Bueno, Wolfie" dijo mientras se sentaba "¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

Miré a Yuuri y el se levantó para ir a buscar a Greta, esperé a que regresara para proseguir

"Que esta niña" señale a Greta, que estaba en brazos de Yuuri "Es tu nieta"

Bueno, la reacción no fue diferente a la que esperaba, nos felicitó y comenzó a idear como transportaría la ropa de Greta desde Shin Makoku hasta acá y muchas cosas más pero en fin, esperaba esto pero no sabía como le diría a mi tío, es algo debía pensar muy cautelosamente. Tan ensimismado estaba que solo reaccione cuando mi madre volvió a abrazarme.

"Será mejor que me vaya," dijo mi madre mientras se ponía de pie "Debo llegar con Fanfan para irnos de viaje"

Encaminé a mi madre hasta la puerta, pasando por el cuarto de Greta, donde Yuuri iba entrando con la niña en brazos.

"Espero que vengan pronto, Wolf" dijo mientras se despedía "_Debes _hablar con tu tío" Después de decir eso salio por la puerta dejándome pensativo

Si había olvidado por completo a mi tío, Woltorana von Bielefeld. Mi madre pudo haber tomado la noticia de la mejor manera, pero no conocen a mi tío. Si de alguien heredé su carácter, fue de él.

Cuando mi madre ya se había marchado, Yuuri me hostigó de preguntas acerca de mi tío. Me sorprendió que no me preguntara nada de porqué no lo había presentado antes como mi pareja él. Supongo que comprendió la razón y no quiso que le diera explicaciones que no le daría tan fácilmente, como normalmente pasa.

Si preguntan cómo nos fue en la reunión con mi tío. La verdad es algo que no quisiera recordar. Él no aceptó mi relación con Yuuri y al parecer hasta la fecha no parece muy convencido que digamos. Pero creo que nos dejó eso por alto cuando se encariñó con Greta, había oído que hasta el hombre más cascarrabias se le ablanda el corazón cuando llegan los nietos. No lo creía hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos.

oOOo

Jamás olvidaré su primera palabra. La mañana de ese día me levanté temprano para darle de desayunar a Greta en lo que esperaba que Yuuri regresara de su turno nocturno. Como siempre los desayunos con Greta terminaban en un desastre, pedazos de comida en el piso, ella y yo cubiertos en comida. En fin, eso de verdad me ponía de malas que si llegaba momentos en que le grite a Greta, pero antes de que se pusiera a llorar le daba su oso de peluche y callaba de inmediato. Llegué a pensar muchas veces que quería más a ese oso que a mí. Esa mañana pude darme cuenta que no.

"Ya llegué" anunció su llegada Yuuri. Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que había llegado más temprano de lo normal.

Greta balbuceó como dándole la bienvenida a Yuuri, quién la saludó depositándole un beso en su pequeña cabeza.

"Estaba por darle su desayuno a Greta… ¡Oye!" me había tomado de la barbilla y me besó suavemente, yo simplemente me separe de él rápidamente "La niña…"

"Lo siento Wolf" se disculpó, sabiendo yo que no era completamente sincero "Yo le daré de desayunar a Greta, tú puedes seguir arreglándote."

"No," contesté fríamente "Tengo tiempo todavía, tú ve a descansar."

"Wolf…" y suspiró cuando le di una orden con solo una mirada.

Obviamente Yuuri no se fue a dormir como le había dicho, se quedó cerca mientras yo le daba de desayunar a Greta, y esta vez no terminamos haciendo un gran desorden de milagro. Cuando ya casi era hora, terminaba de alistarme mientras Yuuri jugaba con Greta y su oso. Desayuné rápidamente y me disponía a despedirme de ambos antes del departamento.

"Qué tengas buen día, Wolf" me dijo Yuuri mientras me ponía los zapatos en la entrada.

"Si, si, me voy que ya es hora."

"Di adiós Greta" tomó la pequeña mano de la niña y la movió en señal de despedida.

"Mama."

Me quedé quieto por unos segundos mientras veía a la niña que me sonreía y a un Yuuri un tanto sorprendido.

"Mama," volvió a repetir y si, debo admitir que unas lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

"Wolf" me llamó Yuuri "¿Acaso estas...?"

"Ya debo irme," terminé de colocarme los zapatos rápidamente, tomé mis cosas y salí de departamento hacia la universidad.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Bueno Izumi reportándose para actualizar...

Se preguntarán ¿Yuuri sabe cantar así de bien? ¿Además de saber inglés? Bueno eso no lo sé pero me gustó esa parte y deseaba quitarla, además la canción estaan tierna! Por cierto fue escrita por **Brokenztar**

Si no lograron entender como es que Cherie llega al departamento de Yuuri y Wolf pues aquí va la explicación: Mencioné que Shinou le debe un par de favores a ella y debido a eso es que ella llega. Shinou abre el portal a este mundo y así es como Cherie llega. Si es algo muy raro o ¿patetico? pero no tenía ninguna idea mejor, si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor que me lo diga y yo lo cambiaré.

Tal vez resulte algo confusa la idea de la reunión de Wolf y Yuuri con Woltorana pero espero les haya quedado claro

Gracias por su apoyo!

Nos leemos! :D


	4. Familia parte 3

Esta historia no me pertenece a mi sino a **Br0kenztar,** quien muy amablemente me permitió **ADAPTAR **esta historia.

Agradeciendo su apoyo y preferencia a **Tlacuilo1**, a **OrquidBlack, Jashwith **y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Un agradecimiento especial a **NUMENESSEE**, por hacer un review en cada capítulo. Muchas Gracias!

* * *

_Familia - Parte 3_

Wolfram POV

Si hubo un día en el que Greta de verdad colmara mi paciencia, porque no hubo día en que esa diablilla estuviera quieta, pero también llegó a desesperar a Yuuri, aunque yo llegué a creer que eso sería imposible. Yo tenía el día libre así que me tocaba cuidar de la niña, tenía algo de trabajo así que empecé a trabajar desde temprano para tener la tarde más desocupada.

Greta tendría unos dos o tres años, ya caminaba y ya sabía hablar, era demasiado tranquila raramente lloraba por algo… lo único a lo que podríamos decir que es su defecto es la curiosidad. Si había algo en la casa, el parque o donde fuera que le llamara la atención, iba hasta allá para averiguar qué era o para qué servía. Se nos llegó a perder varias veces por culpa de su curiosidad.

Ese día me di cuenta que su curiosidad podía llegar a la terquedad. Si decían que algunas mujeres son tercas, no dudaría que Greta es una de ellas.

"Mami…" me llamó jalando de mi camisa.

"Ya te dije que me digas 'papi' no 'mami,'" la verdad no me molestaba que me dijera 'mamá,' solo quería que se le diera pronta la idea que ella tiene dos papás, y no una madre y un padre.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué… bueno veras…" buscaba las palabras para explicarle "Todos los niños tienen una mamá y un papá…"

"Yo ya tengo un papa" dijo refiriéndose a Yuuri "Tú eres mi mami."

No le quise dar más vueltas al asunto, le dije que se fuera a jugar mientras yo terminaba de trabajar. Ella fue por sus juguetes y se quedó en la misma habitación que yo, más no duró mucho la tranquilidad_._

_"Mami, ¿qué es esto?"_

_"¿Por qué gruñes así?"_

_"¿Para qué sirve esto?"_

_"Quiero saber."_

_"¿Y por qué?"_

Para todo tenía que preguntar 'por qué.' Estaba a punto de gritarle para que dejara de seguirme por la casa y dejara de preguntar el por qué de las cosas. Pensé que todo se calmaría cuando Yuuri llegara a casa, lo cual solo fue al principio y por muy corto tiempo.

"¡Es papa!" gritó Greta cuando escuchó las llaves en la puerta y fue corriendo a recibir a Yuuri "¡Papa!"

"Hola Greta" le saludó Yuuri y la cargó.

"Mami está enojada," Greta mencionó en un susurro, el cual pude escuchar perfectamente, mientras venían hacia la sala.

"Veamos si podemos arreglar eso," escuché a Yuuri decir muy alegre.

Sin verlo venir, porque me enfoqué en unos documentos, Yuuri se acercó a mí y besó rápidamente mi mejilla.

"O-Oye…" pude sentir como la sangre se subía por mis mejillas.

"¿Por qué mami esta roja?" preguntó Greta mientras se reía.

"Así es cuando mami está feliz," le contestó Yuuri.

"No contestes por mí, idiota," repliqué mientras seguía trabajando.

"¿Papi que es idiota?"

Mientras transcurría lo que quedaba de la tarde, Yuuri también fue inundado con preguntas de parte de Greta. Al principio le parecía divertido, pero al ver que la niña no cedía, empezó a cansarse pero nunca se lo hizo notar a Greta.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de dormir, ayudé a Greta a cambiarse de ropa y la acosté en su cama. Como era costumbre leerle un cuento antes de dormir, tomé del librero su libro favorito, el mismo que le regalé en su primer cumpleaños. Me senté junto a ella en su cama y empecé a leerle despacio. Había llegado al final de la tercera página cuando me di cuenta que la niña poco a poco se iba quedando dormida. No fue hasta la mitad del cuento cuando yo sentía que los ojos me pesaban. Ninguno de los dos supimos el final de la historia.

Al día siguiente cuando estábamos los tres desayunando. Greta le preguntó a su padre de donde venían los bebés. Jamás olvidaré la cara de Yuuri cuando escuchó esa pregunta.

oOOo

Una noche, recuerdo que era un miércoles, Yuuri y yo estábamos en el comedor revisando cuentas mientras Greta se había quedado dormida en nuestra habitación. Ya pasada la medianoche fue cuando estábamos por terminar cuando el enclenque sacó el tema de la educación de nuestra hija.

"Ya está en edad para que entre a una guardería," me comentó "Y así haga nuevos amigos."

Todo lo que me decía era algo que ya sabía, lo había pensado desde que la niña llegó a vivir con nosotros, pero tenía mis dudas respecto al tema. ¿Qué pasara cuando los niños se den cuenta que Greta tiene dos hombres como padres? ¿Podrá adaptarse y hacer amigos? Los niños pueden ser muy crueles y no quería que mi hija pasara un mal rato por culpa de unos niños que no entienden nuestra situación. Pero no podía culpar a los niños, ya que al aceptar a Greta tenía que aceptar cualquier obstáculo que se atravesara.

"¿Wolf?" escuché a Yuuri llamarme, me había quedado distraído con mis pensamientos.

"Esperemos un año más," contesté, esperando que así se cambiara el tema "Y así vemos con calma las guarderías y—"

"Wolf" me interrumpió con una sonrisa en el rostro "Greta estará bien, será todavía una niña que aun no entiende muchas cosas… pero de algún modo sabe que su familia es diferente."

Me quedé callado por unos momentos. ¿Cómo es que Yuuri sabía lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza? ¿Mi preocupación era demasiado notoria?

"Pero… los mocosos pueden ser crueles…" me limité a decir

"Greta sabrá lidiar con eso, tiene que aprender" me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa "No podemos protegerla siempre…"

Lo que Yuuri decía era verdad. Aunque por mucho que lo quisiera, no podría proteger a Greta de todo mal. Había cosas en las que ella tendría que enfrentar sola, y aunque era apenas una indefensa niña, tendría que aprender tarde o temprano.

"¿Por qué será que presiento que esto es algo ya tenias en mente desde hace tiempo?" le pregunté de repente a Yuuri con el ceño fruncido.

Sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, "Hay que pensar siempre en el futuro de nuestra hija."

Me quede en silencio en señal de que él tenía razón.

"Además de que ya tengo unas buenas opciones de guarderías."

"¡Y por qué demonios no lo dices desde un principio!" creo que fue la calculadora la que salió volando esa vez.

Días más tarde, Yuuri y yo visitamos las posibles guarderías para pedir información. Cuando escogimos la mejor opción, empezamos con los procesos y papeleos para que Greta ingresara. Al principio nos tuvieron en lista de espera, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que para cuando empezaba un nuevo curso de clases, Greta ya había sido aceptada.

Cuando le dimos la noticia a Greta de que entraría a la escuela, se puso tan contenta que brincaba y bailaba por todo el departamento. Ya quería ver esa misma felicidad cuando entrara a la universidad.

Un día antes de su primer día, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir. Yuuri y yo intentamos de todo para que se quedara dormida. Un baño caliente, leerle un cuento, jugar con ella hasta que se cansara, pero nada resultaba. En vez que Greta se cansara, Yuuri y yo fuimos los que terminamos exhaustos. Sin darnos cuenta, ambos nos quedamos dormidos en nuestra cama y al despertar encontramos a Greta dormida en medio de los dos.

Las cosas de Greta ya estaban listas desde la noche anterior, simplemente la ayudamos a arreglarse y al igual que nos vestíamos los dos. Comimos todos juntos el desayuno favorito de Greta, hot cakes con fresas y crema, como banquete al primer día de escuela.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" preguntaba ansiosa cada cinco minutos.

"Ya, ya, solo espera un poco," le contestaba intentando mantener mi paciencia.

Habíamos decidido que iríamos los dos a dejarla a su primer día en la guardería, así que salimos temprano para que después nos diera tiempo para llegar a nuestros respectivos trabajos. La escuela de Greta no quedaba muy lejos por lo que no tardamos en llegar. La maestra que nos había atendido anteriormente, estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los niños. Cuando nos vio, se acercó para saludar.

"Greta ella es la señorita Takada," Yuuri acercó a la niña junto a la maestra "Ella será tu maestra."

"Mucho gusto Greta" le sonrió "Verás que te divertirás mucho aquí."

La mujer le ofreció la mano a Greta, quien la tomó tímidamente, se despidió de nosotros y se llevó a la niña adentro. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, nuestra hija volteó hacia atrás mientras se despedía con la mano. Yuuri inmediatamente se despidió de la misma manera mientras que yo solo la miraba como se alejaba. Greta sonrió antes de que la perdiéramos de vista, le regresé la sonrisa tímidamente pero la borré en cuanto Yuuri notó mi gesto.

"Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde" dije como excusa, sabiendo que había suficiente tiempo antes de entrar a trabajar.

_oOOo_

"¿Dónde está Tamiko?"

Cómo olvidar ese día. Yuuri estaba en su ronda de entrenamientos de la mañana y a mí se me iba a hacer tarde ese día por que la niñera no llegaba. Greta para ese entonces tendría unos cuatro o cinco años y todavía dependíamos de Tamiko. Principalmente algunos días en los que no asistía a la guardería o en vacaciones cuando Yuuri y yo teníamos que seguir trabajando.

Lo que nos regresa a la situación de ese día, Tamiko no aparecía, yo tenía que ir a trabajar y no podía pedirle a alguien más que la cuidara. Después de mil intentos para que la llamada entrara, Tamiko respondió a su celular.

"Creo que no podré llegar, Wolfram-sama," se escuchaba mucho ruido al otro lado de la línea "Hubo un accidente en el subterráneo y parece ser que tardara horas."

Al verme sin opciones, tuve que recurrir a otro plan. "¿Sabes dónde queda la Universidad Mitsuhashi*?"

"Um si," contestó confundida "Tendré que tomar otra ruta para llegar."

"Llevaré a Greta conmigo," le expliqué "Cuando llegues a la universidad, llámame al celular."

Después de ponerme de acuerdo con Tamiko, busqué a Greta en su habitación. Estaba coloreando en los libros de colorear, mientras tarareaba una canción que le habían enseñado en la guardería.

"¿Y Tami-chan?" me preguntó Greta dejando de colorear.

"Llegará tarde," le expliqué "Así que vendrás conmigo al trabajo en lo que—"

"¡Sí!" me interrumpió gritando emocionada "¡Iré con mami a trabajar!"

"Si, si, ahora ven que tengo que peinarte."

Greta había crecido mucho en los últimos años. Para cuando tenía esa edad, ella me llegaba casi a la altura de mis rodillas. Su cabello castaño ondulado era precioso y siempre se lo manteníamos corto en temporada de calor, sus grandes ojos café y una linda sonrisa. Le gustaba mucho usar vestidos y adornos en el cabello, como dirían, una niña normal.

"Eh… ¿cómo es que te peina Tamiko?" obviamente yo no era muy bueno peinándola.

"¡Me hace dos colitas!" intenté hacerle las dichosas colitas en el cabello "¡Lo estás haciendo mal mami!"

Tomé el cepillo, le arreglé el desastre que le había hecho y le puse una de esas diademas con un moño. "Hoy no hace calor así puedes traerlo suelto. Ahora vámonos que se hace tarde."

"¿Puedo llevar a Usa-chan?" preguntó mientras salíamos de la habitación. Asentí con la cabeza y fue corriendo a su cuarto por el oso.

Salimos del departamento unos minutos más tarde, sujetando firmemente a Greta de la mano fuimos en camino hacia la universidad. Greta estaba muy emocionada de que me acompañaría al trabajo, aunque fuera por un rato, cantó felizmente una canción todo el camino con su oso en brazos. Como diría el enclenque de Yuuri, se veía adorable.

Cuando llegamos a los terrenos de la universidad, sabía que habría este tipo de reacción, todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron al verme con una niña. Podía escuchar perfectamente los susurros como 'No sabía que Wolfram-sama estaba casado, ¡ni mucho menos que tuviera una hija!' y ese tipo de comentarios. La verdad no me importaba, Greta todavía era muy chica para comprender el tipo de reputación que tenía en mi trabajo.

Por fin llegamos a la oficina y como esperaba, mi superior todavía no llegaba, era muy raro que se presentara en la oficina más temprano que yo. Senté a Greta en el sillón que teníamos en la oficina mientras yo me ponía a preparar mi material para la clase que tendría en unos minutos. Al poco rato entró Gunther con cara de que había dormido poco, pero cambió repentinamente cuando notó a Greta.

"Buenos días, Wolfram" saludó débilmente y cuando notó que Greta lo miraba curiosamente, su tono cambió radicalmente "¡Oh, la pequeña vino de visita!"

Gunther había conocido a Greta cuando estaba más chica, dudo que ella todavía se acordara de él, llevándole algunos regalos. Claro que después descubrí que había sido una especie de excusa para esconderse de su… digamos que demasiado joven amante.

"¡Pero cómo has crecido!" comentaba mientras se sentaba a lado de Greta "¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu tío Gunther"

"Greta estaba muy chica, así que dudo que lo recuerde," luego me dirigí a Greta "Él fue el que te regaló los libros de colorear."

"¡Oh, gracias!" le sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos con el oso en manos hacia mi superior "¡Usa-chan también dice gracias!"

"¿Usa…-chan?" preguntó extrañado mirándome.

"No pregunte," dije mientras guardaba todo en mi maletín "Umm… Profesor, ¿podía cuidar… mientras yo…?"

"Mami, ¿Adonde vas?" preguntó.

Pude observar perfectamente que el idiota de mi superior se estaba aguantando la risa cuando escuchó a Greta llamarme 'mami.' Pude haberle aventado todos los libros de la oficina encima, pero no enfrente de la niña… aunque ya ha visto como le lanzo cosas a Yuuri pero ese es otro asunto.

"Solo pórtate bien en lo que llega Tamiko por ti." le dije a Greta cuando me iba

Salí de la oficina, encontrándome con varios estudiantes afuera de esta, pregunté desafiante si necesitaban algo y se alejaron casi de inmediato. Mi clase estuvo algo tranquila, una que otra tiza o borrador tuve que lanzar pero no hubo tanta incompetencia como en otras de mis clases. La niñera me mandó un mensaje cuando daba clase para avisar que llegaría en unos minutos, calculé que ella legaría cuando la clase terminara y yo estaría en mi oficina preparando la siguiente clase.

Cuando regrese a la oficina, esperando la llamada de Tamiko, mi sorpresa al entrar fue encontrar a mi superior con un montón de ligas en el cabello y a Greta a su lado intentándole poner más. Sonreí, al parecer mi superior había sido víctima de las sesiones de belleza de Greta, mala suerte que no llevó su kit de maquillaje.

"¡Tío quédese quieto!" chillaba Greta mientras le ponía más ligas al idiota de mi superior y después notó que había llegado "¡Mami, mira! ¡Peiné al tío Gun-Gun!"(1)

"Ya lo noté Greta," dije divertido mientras colocaba mis cosas en el escritorio "Hiciste un buen trabajo."

"!Yay!" gritó emocionada.

"Se ve bien profesor," bromeé.

"No sé cómo puedes ser así con tu jefe Wolfram…" lloriqueaba en modo dramático y después me abrazó "¡Y yo que te estimaba!"

"¡Profesor suélteme!"

"¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!" Greta brincaba en el sillón mientras reclamaba su abrazo.

Gunther la tomó en sus brazos mientras yo no me podía soltar de él. La niña reía divertida al igual que mi superior, pero su risa no duró mucho, justamente en ese momento llegó otro mensaje de Tamiko diciendo que estaba en la entrada de la universidad.

"Despídete de tu _tío_ Greta" le ordené mientras la colocaba en el piso y me salía de la oficina para esperarla afuera.

Caminamos hasta la entrada para poder dejarla con Tamiko y de ahí ambas regresaran al departamento. Greta se puso triste de que ya no me podía acompañar en el trabajo, pero le prometí que otro día podría quedarse más tiempo, lo que le cambió la cara.

_oOOo_

Después de diez años de ser una familia de tres, pensé que así nos quedaríamos hasta que Greta tuviera sus propios hijos pero para eso faltaba mucho. Yuuri muchas veces me daba indirectas de que debíamos adoptar a otro, la mayoría de las veces ignoraba sus comentarios y otras veces le negaba su petición. Pero Greta me trajo algo peor que un hermanito.

"¿Puedo conservarlo? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!" era su frase cuando llegaba con un animal a la casa, la primera vez fue un gato.

"No Greta," inmediatamente ponía cara de puchero "Lo siento, pero no."

"Oh vamos," decía Yuuri mientras acariciaba al gato "Una mascota nos hará bien— ¡A-Achú!"(2)

"Eres alérgico a los gatos Yuuri, ¿recuerdas?" suspiré "Lo siento Greta, pero tendrás que buscarle otro hogar al animal."

Cada animal que llegaba a la casa, era animal que le tenía que buscar otro hogar. Greta llevó en un plazo de un mes: gatos, pericos, hurones, tortugas, ratones, reptiles, entre otros. Todos ellos terminaban en otros hogares o en veterinarias. Hasta que un día, cuando pensé que su faceta de tener una mascota había pasado… llegó el animal.

"Greta, ¿de qué habíamos hablado?" ese día había llegado con un pequeño perro de color blanco en brazos.

"Oh mami por favor," me rogó "¡No tiene familia y esta solito!"

Pero sabía que ni con eso me convencería, pero eso no le impidió darme un discurso.

"Yo lo bañaré, cuidaré, lo entrenaré, lo sacaré a pasear todos los días y—"

"No," le interrumpí.

"¡Ah, por favor mami!" suplicó nuevamente "Saco buenas calificaciones y me porto bien, que este sea mi regalo."

"… Ya veremos."

"¡Sí! Te llamare Yuuram (3)" gritaba de alegría.

"Oye si no he dicho que sí," además… ¿Porque ese nombre?

"Ah, lo que sucede es que combiné los nombres Yuuri y Wolfram y resultó Yuuram" me contestó alegremente

Al final de todo, el perro terminó quedándose con nosotros. Greta logró convencer a Yuuri y él terminó de convencerme -a medias- para que el animal se quedara. A pesar de que yo no era nada afecto con el animal, este extrañamente era yo al que más seguía y obedecía, si sabía lo que le convenía.

Greta aprendió a hacerse más responsable cuando llegó el perro, pero siempre habías veces que quería librarse de sacar a pasearlo o bañarlo, en esos casos siempre funcionaba la estrategia de que el animal terminaría en la calle.

oOOo

Desde muy pequeña le preguntábamos a Greta que quería ser de grande y siempre respondía…

"¡Quiero ser doctora!"

Le gustaba la lectura, no tanto como yo hubiera querido, pero siempre había encontrado la profesión médica como algo muy interesante e importante. Esa idea la tuvo en su cabeza hasta los doce años.

Una tarde se me había juntado mucho trabajo ese día que llegue apresurado a la casa a preparar la cena. El perro me recibió casi echándose encima mío, cuando me lo pude quitar de encima empecé a cocinar a las prisas. A los pocos minutos llegó Greta de la escuela, siendo recibida por el animal en la puerta.

"¡Ya llegué! ¡Yuuram!" escuché que dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y caminaba hacia la cocina "Hola ma, ¿te ayudo con algo?"

"Ya casi acabo Greta" dije mientras cortaba algunas verduras con rapidez "Ve poniendo la mesa."

Tan concentrado estaba en mi tarea que solo escuchaba a Greta abriendo y cerrando cajones, no fue hasta que me descuide cuando el perro pasó entre mis piernas haciendo que me sobresaltara y accidentalmente me hice una cortada en un dedo.

"¡Ah demonios!"

"¿Ma estas bien?" preguntó Greta asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

"Si, si estoy bien," contesté tomando un pedazo de papel para detener el sangrado "Un pequeño corte solamente."

Escuché unos pasos apresurados por el departamento y el sonido de movimiento de cosas en busca de algo, después vi a Greta regresar corriendo con la botella de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón en las manos.

"Déjame ponerle alcohol," dijo mientras humedecía el algodón con el líquido.

"No es para tanto, pronto dejará de sangrar," Greta tomó mis manos y quitó el papel de mi mano ensangrentada. Se quedó unos segundos mirando mi herida y sin aplicarle alcohol "¿Greta?"

En ese mismo segundo en que la llamé, cayó desmayada al suelo. Me hinqué inmediatamente para revisar si estaba bien, le di unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas pero no reaccionaba. Entonces vi el pedazo de algodón en el suelo, lo tomé y lo puse frente de su mariz, al poco rato ella abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Te desmayaste," la ayude a sentarse.

"Mm… que raro…" murmuró y vio que yo sostenía el pedazo de algodón "Cierto, tengo que ponerle algodón a la herida."

"¡Greta espera—!" había tomado otra vez la mano herida y nuevamente se desmayó al ver la sangre.

Con esta experiencia se dio cuenta que no podría a ser doctora si no superaba su miedo al ver sangre, por lo que decidió que mejor estudiaría otra cosa.

oOOo

Mi martirio terminaría en unos cuantos minutos. Greta había salido en una cita con un chico que la verdad no me traía buena espina. Exigí que llegara a la hora exacta, si ese chico no traía a mi hija a la hora exacta… habría problemas. A las once en punto escuché las llaves abrir la puerta en lo que Greta se despedía de ese chico.

"Gracias por todo Nobu, fue divertido."

"Me alegra… Oye, ya habrás escuchado de la gran fiesta en la bodega abandonada del centro, ¿verdad?"

"Si, recibí la invitación por internet."

"Espero verte ahí," después de eso se despidieron y Greta cerró la puerta "¡Ma ya llegué!"

Aparecí en la sala mientras que Greta se acercaba a mí para saludar, siempre había sido muy cariñosa.

"Escuché algo sobre una fiesta," comenté.

"Ah sí, será el próximo fin de semana," me explicó "Les iba a pedir permiso para—"

"No iras," le interrumpí.

"¡Por qué no puedo ir!"

"¡No voy a permitir que vayas a una fiesta en un lugar así!"

"¡Todos mis amigos irán!"

"¡No me importa si toda la escuela va ir o no! ¡No es no!"

"¡TE ODIO!" gritó y después cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe.

"¿Wolf?" volteé y vi que Yuuri estaba en la entrada con una mirada preocupada. Con tanto grito ni había escuchado que había llegado.

Sin decirle nada me fui a la habitación y cerré la puerta. Era la primera vez que Greta y yo habíamos discutido así, era fácil que discutiéramos gracias a mi nada paciente temperamento, pero jamás habíamos llegado a los gritos… y nunca pensé que ella utilizaría esas dos palabras contra mí.

Me sentía mal, como si una espada hubiera atravesado mi pecho… tal vez peor. Me recargué en la puerta y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como Yuuri tocaba a la puerta de Greta. Ambas habitaciones son continuas por lo que es fácil escuchar lo que pasa en la otra, además las paredes era muy delgadas, facilitándome escuchar la conversación que tenían Yuuri y Greta.

Entre lágrimas Greta le contaba a Yuuri sobre la "gran" fiesta que iba haber, a la cual yo le negué el permiso de ir. Yuuri intentaba consolarla al mismo tiempo le decía que si yo no la había dejado ir era por algo. Al menos él me apoyaba en esto... pero eso no significaba que mi hija se retractara de sus palabras. Se disculpó y cuando le "perdoné" su comportamiento creyendo que le dejaría ir a la fiesta, pero cuando me volví a encerrar en el cuarto escuché nuevamente el portazo.

Al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que, a pesar de que Greta comprendió la situación por la que pasamos, aun así se sentía resentida. Por lo que en mucho tiempo no volví a escuchar de su boca la palabra por la que me había llamado desde que aprendió a hablar.

oOOo

Cuando llegó el día que Greta se graduaría de la preparatoria, parecía que el tiempo había pasado como agua en una corriente rápida. Desde que comenzó su último año había estado muy ocupada con los exámenes de admisión de varias universidades. Ya sabía que carrera estudiar, pero había muchas opciones de universidades.

"Quiero entrar a la universidad de Tokio," me comentó mientras me ayudaba a revisar unas pruebas.

"Tendrás que estudiar mucho si quieres entrar ahí."

"Lo sé…" suspiró y se quedó un rato pensativa, después me miró y preguntó "Papi, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y papá?"

"Larga historia," dije cortantemente.

"Aw, ¿por qué nunca quieres contarme?" chilló.

"Po-Porque no es importante" pero un sonrojo en mis mejillas me delató.

"¡Claro que es importante para ti!" sonrió burlonamente "Se te nota pa, no lo niegues."

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yuuri?" intente evadir el tema.

"Papa me dijo que si me contaba sin que supieras te ibas a enojar," contestó sin dejar de sonreír "Además dijo algo muy lindo: Que nunca iba a olvidar el día en que te vio por primera vez."

Mi sonrojo aumentó el doble esa vez y Greta no dejó de burlarse. ¿Por qué había tenido que sacar ese tema? No lo noté hasta más tarde, cuando revisé el calendario y me di cuenta que se acercaba la fecha de nuestro aniversario. Cumpliríamos veinticuatro años ese mes y todavía no me había decidido que regalarle y por las pláticas algo extrañas de Greta, pude notar que algo traía planeado entre manos.

Me decidí por comprarle a Yuuri un reloj que habíamos visto hace algunos meses. Pude notar por el rostro del enclenque que le había gustado mucho ese reloj, pero estábamos justos de dinero por lo que decidí comprárselo para una ocasión especial… el día de nuestro aniversario era esa ocasión especial.

Regresaba de la joyería cuando noté que las luces del departamento estaban apagadas. Se me hizo raro ya que para la hora que era, Yuuri o Greta estuvieran en casa. Cuando entré, la única fuente de luz era de una pequeña veladora y cerca de ella había un sobre con mi nombre.

_"Donde te conocí, ahí te esperare"_

¿Donde nos conocimos? ¿Shin Makoku?

Después reparé en la posdata que estaba escrita en una esquina de la carta:

_"Nos vemos en el parque frente a la universidad_"

Bueno, al menos eso tenía más sentido...

Apague son un soplido la veladora y volví a salir del departamento, ahora en dirección hacia el parque. Al principio caminaba con rapidez, pero cuando me acercaba más al parque mis piernas empezaron a correr. Llegué al parque que se encontraba vacío, esperando encontrar algo… encontrarlo a él. A los pocos segundos escuché unos pasos que se acercaban hacia mí.

"¿Wolf?" escuché la voz de Yuuri y poco después estaba frente mío.

"¡Pues quien más sería!" reclamé "¿O es que acaso esperabas a alguien más? ¡Maldito infiel!'"

Hubiera seguido reclamando pero un beso apasionado en mis labios terminó de hacerme callar.

Después de recobrar un poco el aire Yuuri me contestó:

"Nunca te sería infiel Wolf" me sonrió tiernamente "Tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo" lo observé fijamente soltó una pequeña risa y agregó "¡Ah! Lo olvidaba y en Shin Makoku también" dijo con una pequeña risa

Me sonrojé, no quería pasar vergüenza así que opté por decirle:

"Yo vine aquí por que me dejaste esta carta enclenque"

Le enseñe el sobre a Yuuri, quien tenía una cara de confundido y sorprendido a la vez, al mismo tiempo que el sacaba un sobre con su nombre y que contenía el mismo mensaje.

"¡Wow! Yo pensé que tú me habías citado aquí."

"¡Yo pensé que lo habías hecho tú!" mentalmente razoné quien era la mente detrás de todo "Si tú no fuiste quien planeó esto, obviamente que yo tampoco… la única persona quien pudo hacerlo es Greta"

"Tiene sentido," dijo Yuuri sonriendo "¿Pero como supo que fue aquí donde nos _conocimos_?"- sonrió "Bueno, en teoría aquí nos conocimos" (4)

"No te hagas el inocente, seguramente le contaste porque yo no dije ni una sola palabra."

"No dije nada Wolf" dijo tiernamente, tomando con cuidado mi mano.

Desvié mi mirada para no verlo y ocultar ni sonrojo. "Mas te vale enclenque… "

Delicadamente con su mano tomo mi rostro y me hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

"Tal vez Greta hizo esto para que estuviéramos solos," nuestra frente chocaron levemente mientras Yuuri hablaba suavemente "Y que tú no te avergonzaras Wolf."

No pode decir nada en ese momento, simplemente estaba perdido entre el tacto y la forma de hablar de Yuuri. Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se juntaron magnéticamente contra los mío, un beso simple pero para ambos significaba más que mil palabras.

"Feliz Aniversario Wolf" sentí como tomaba mi mano derecha y algo se deslizaba por mi dedo anular.

Cuando miré bien, un anillo dorado justo a medida adornaba mi mano. Era un anillo muy simple pero aun así me había gustado. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa a Yuuri en forma de agradecimiento y después recordé que mi regalo seguía en la bolsa de mi saco. Saqué la pequeña caja y se la entregué con cierta vergüenza. Cuando Yuuri abrió la cajita, me fascinó ver su rostro de emoción.

"Muchas gracias" volvió a besar mi labios "Es muy lindo, Wolf"

"Recuerdo que te le quedaste viendo una vez que pasamos por una joyería," le recordé "Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo."

"En realidad, pensé mucho en ti cuando vi ese reloj," confesó "Solo esperaba el día para podértelo comprar."

Yo sabía que Yuuri siempre pensaba primero en los demás antes que él, se preocupaba que Greta y yo estuviéramos bien antes de irse a sus prácticas o juegos, incluso antes de dormir. Pero con estas palabras me di cuenta que yo siempre sería el único...

"Te amo, Wolf"

oOOo

Todo parecía que marchaba todo a la perfección. Greta había sido aceptada en la universidad y ya llevaba dos años en su carrera de arquitectura. Yuuri fue nombrado bateador oficial en el equipo regional. Mientras que yo había pasado a profesor titular de Artes en la universidad. Con el tiempo nos movimos a un nuevo departamento cerca de la universidad de Greta, ya que ella se negó a empezar a vivir sola.

A pesar de que cada uno estaba ocupado con sus deberes, siempre había la ocasión de ir a cenar juntos para poder tener algo de tiempo familiar. Fue una de esas salidas en la que Greta nos anunció que le habían ofrecido dos semestres de intercambio en Europa.

"¿Creen que debería aceptarlo?"

Yuuri me volteó a ver con preocupación, mientras que Greta nos miraba algo confundida ya que no sabía parte de esa historia. Todo esto me traía un desagradable deja vú, Yuuri no dejó de mirarme mientras esperaba mi respuesta, él sabía que nunca me había gustado dejar ir a las personas que amo.

"Si es algo que de verdad quieres hacer, no pierdas la oportunidad." le respondí tranquilamente

Yuuri sonrió ante mi respuesta al mismo tiempo que Greta gritaba de felicidad. Estar varios años sin Yuuri cuando dejó Shin Makoku fue muy difícil y sabía que tener a Greta lejos sería lo mismo, pero mientras tuviera a Yuuri conmigo las cosas serían mejores.

Salimos del restaurant charlando sobre todo lo que tendríamos que hacer antes de que Greta se fuera de intercambio. Cruzábamos una calle sin darnos cuenta a nuestros alrededores, ni siquiera el auto que iba a alta velocidad en dirección a nosotros. Todo iba en cámara lenta, vi el auto y lo primero que hice fue abrazar a Greta con fuerza, usando mi cuerpo como escudo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que una fuerza nos empujó contra la pavimento y todo se volvió negro.

Todo estaba bien… hasta el día en que te perdí para siempre.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

(1) Bueno yo recuerdo, con mi vaga memoria, que hay un capitulo donde Gunther y Wolf actúan de manera aniñada, ambos pelean por Yuuri y en eso Gunther le dice a Wolf algo como: ¡No! El jugará con Gun-Gun. Realmente no recuerdo muy bien...

(2) Ok, tampoco se si Yuuri es alergico a los gatos pero... daño no le hacemos suponiendo que sí ;)

(3) Aww! :3 Bueno esto surgió de un capítulo del anime ¡Adivinaron! Es cuando Greta compra (bueno le pide a Yuuri y Wolf que se lo compren... pero al fin y al cabo lo consigue) un oso abeja tamaño miniatura y lo llama Yuuram Y luego dice que es su hermano menor ¡Kawaii!

(4) Hagamos como que se vieron _por primera vez_ en la universidad, cuando Wolf salía de dar clases y Yuuri "casualmente" caminaba por ahí

* Y sí, esa es la universidad de Misaki (Las fans de Jonjou Romantica seguro lo habrán notado) conservé el nombre ya que no se me ocurría otro.

En fin, dejaré de desvariar... Si hay algún error o un punto que no se entienda, en serio que lo lamento pero lo corregiré más tarde.

De antemano, gracias por leer y tener paciencia con este intento de escritora cuyas musas han renunciado...

Nos leemos!


	5. Presente

Nota: la autora huyó del país después de publicar este capítulo ya que conoce las reacciones que va haber después de que lean el capítulo final…

_Disclaimer: Tanto Kyou Kara Maou como está historia no me pertenecen, la serie es de Tomo Takabashi y la historia es de **Br0kenztar**, yo solo a adapto._

**Donde te conocí**

**Capítulo Final**

**Presente**

* * *

"¡Papá!"

Esa palabra lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz. Un poco más a los lejos se encontraba una mujer de no más de veintiún años, piel blanca y cabello castaño, un poco rizado que le llegaba a los hombros. Vestía casualmente, unos vaqueros de color negro con una simple camiseta de color rosado, zapatos deportivos y cargaba una mochila en su espalda.

El hombre de cabellos rubios se levantó de su lugar cuando la chica se acercaba hacia él corriendo.

"Perdón," se disculpó cuando llego a un lado de su padre "Se me hizo tarde."

"Calma," dijo tranquilamente "Que no hay prisa."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes esperando?" preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar fuera del parque.

"Unos cuantos minutos," mintió, recordando que se la había pasado más de una hora ahí sentando divagando en sus memorias.

"Menos mal," suspiro aliviada.

Caminaron por unos minutos más en silencio hasta la estación del metro, que estaba a unas cuadras más adelante. De repente la castaña se detuvo en seco, mientras colocaba su mano en su rostro, en señal de que había recordado algo.

"¡Oh no, se me olvidó comprar las flores!"

"Tranquila Greta, hay un florería aquí cerca," le indicó a su hija una pequeña florería que se encontraba en la esquina y su corazón dio un vuelco.

"¡Qué suerte!" exclamó la chica "Iré a comprarlas."

Greta fue corriendo hasta la florería, seguida por el rubio. La chica esperó a su padre en la puerta para que ambos entraran al establecimiento, fueron recibidos por un joven un poco mayor que la chica y un hombre de avanzada edad. Al parecer eran el dueño de la florería y su hijo, por el parentesco que ambos tenían.

Salieron de la florería con un enorme ramo de rosas, agradeciendo y despidiéndose de los floristas. Emprendiendo de nuevo su camino hacia la estación del metro, la cual ya no quedaba tan lejos. Como hace rato, el viaje fue en silencio y tranquilo. Greta cargaba el ramo y lo observaba a ciertos ratos, mientras que su padre tenía su mirada al frente y a ciertos momentos miraba de reojo a la castaña.

No había mucha gente en el subterráneo a pesar de la hora, el castaño compró los boletos y fueron hacia estación donde no esperaron mucho para que el metro llegara. Nuevamente, el viaje en el metro fue en silencio, se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro pero parecían dos completos extraños en esos momentos.

Wolfram pareció escuchar que su hija murmuraba algo, volteó a mirarla y notó que ella tenía la mirada perdida sobre las flores.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"¿Eh?" volteó a mirar a su padre con una sonrisa "No, nada."

"_A pesar de ser adoptada,_" pensó el hombre "_De alguna manera, sus personalidades se parecen._"

"En esta nos bajamos, ¿no?" preguntó la chica al escuchar que se acercaban a cierta estación.

"Si," contestó. Cuando el metro se detuvo y la gente empezó a salir, ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron del vagón.

Salían de la estación cuando empezó a sonar un celular, Greta inmediatamente lo reconoció como el suyo y se quitó la mochila de su espalda para poder tomarlo. Estaba batallando ya que tenía el ramo de flores en una mano, por lo que Wolfram tomó el ramo y la chica pudo contestar a tiempo.

"¿Hola?" preguntó al contestar la llamada "¡Nobu! ¿Qué hay?"

Al escuchar ese nombre el rubio no puso la mejor de sus caras. Aún no podía creer que su hija siguiera hablando con ese chico después de lo que había pasado hace algunos años. La castaña al notar el rostro de su padre no pudo evitar sentirse mal y borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Oh, perdón pero creo que hoy paso," se disculpó "¡No! Es que hoy… tú sabes… Bien ¡nos vemos mañana!"

"Andando," le ordenó seriamente y empezó a caminar rápidamente, haciendo que la chica tuviera que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

"¡Oye, pero no tienes que ponerte así!" le reclamó cuando lo alcanzó "¡Las cosas ya no son como antes! ¡Solo somos amigos!"

"No voy a discutir eso," dijo sin bajarle la velocidad a sus pasos "¡Ya lo hablamos y tú pareciste no entenderlo!"

"¡Solo ponte en mi lugar!" volvió a reclamarle "¡Si mi padre te hubiera hecho eso, tú lo habrías perdonado!"

"¡No metas a tu padre en esto!" le gritó fuertemente, volteando a verla con una furiosa mirada.

La chica solamente lo miró espantada, había visto esa faceta de su padre muchas veces en su vida, pero ninguna había sido tan fuerte y punzante como esa. Sus ojos avellanas poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas, hasta que se desbordaron lentamente por sus blancas mejillas. Wolfram, al verla llorar, inmediatamente se sintió culpable de su acto. Como nunca fue bueno con las palabras, simplemente abrazó a su hija fuertemente y ella solamente se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de su protector.

"…Lo lamento," se disculpó sinceramente después de unos segundos "Es solo que—"

"Descuida… también fue mi culpa," se secó las lagrimas, tranquilizándose un poco "No debí hablarte así de papá."

"Ya olvídalo," dijo refiriéndose a la discusión "Sera mejor que vayamos de una vez, se hace tarde."

Greta asintió levemente mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas y tomó la mano de su padre antes de que retomaran su rumbo.

Caminaron un rato más en silencio y cuando los edificios se convirtieron en una reja de color negro, con un pasaje tétrico detrás de ella, la castaña apretó fuertemente la mano del rubio mientras seguían caminando hasta el portón principal. Estando ahí, ambos se quedaron frente a la entrada por unos minutos, aún sujetados de las manos.

"¿Estás segura que quieres entrar?" le preguntó a su hija, la cual solo asintió decidida.

Al ver la respuesta de su hija, Wolfram respiró profundamente antes de que ambos se adentraran al lugar.

Seguían el camino de piedras con pasos lentos, con la mirada fija hacia enfrente. Había momentos en que Greta volteaba hacia a los lados para observar el no tan placentero lugar. Podía notar que había varias familias que decidieron visitar a sus parientes ese día, limpiando y adornando sus respectivos lugares. También notó que algunos lugares estaban en malas condiciones, como si nadie se hubiera preocupado por estar al pendiente de ellos. No soportó más y regresó su mirada al frente, aferrándose ahora al brazo de su padre.

Casi al final de aquel enorme terreno, llegaron frente a una hermosa lapida de mármol. Ahí fue donde Wolfram le entregó el ramo a su hija, quien al recibirlo, se acercó aún más a aquella lapida y se hincó para poder depositar gentilmente el hermoso ramo de rosas.

"Hola papá," comenzó suavemente "Te trajimos estas flores, no sabía cuál era tu favorita, solamente supe que estas te gustarían."

El rubio sonrió tristemente al escuchar a su hija.

"Me está yendo muy bien en la universidad, la carrera de arquitectura es muy interesante y estoy aprendiendo mucho. ¿Te acuerdas de la casa en la playa que tanto sonábamos? Bueno ya estoy diseñando los planos y la maqueta para mi trabajo final. Ya solo falta un año para graduarme y… me hubiera que estuvieras ahí cuando recibiera mi diploma…"

Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos y ella la limpió inmediatamente.

"Perdona, sé que no te gusta verme llorar," volteó a ver a su padre y le dedicó una sonrisa que él no pudo entender del todo "A mamá también le está yendo muy bien, ahora es director del departamento de literatura, ¿no es genial? Sigue siendo el gruñón de siempre, pero…"

Wolfram se quedó estupefacto antes las palabras de Greta. Ya hacía tiempo, demasiados años, desde la última vez que escuchó decir de la boca de su hija la palabra 'mamá.' Desde aquel incidente, jamás creyó que volvería a escuchar esa palabra, escucharla en ese momento hizo que su corazón se derritiera.

"Yuuram también te extraña mucho, siempre quiere dormir en tu lugar, pero mamá siempre lo corre de su habitación. ¡Pero bien que ha llegado a quererlo! Cuando mamá ya está dormida, o finge estarlo, Yuuram se va dormir con ella. ¡Se ven tan lindos!"

"Espero que tengas una fotografía de ellos, Greta" escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y una segunda voz más joven que le regañaba.

"¡Tío Shori! ¡Tía Conrart!" exclamó feliz la castaña al ver a los recién llegados y fue hacia ellos para saludarlos.

"¿Por qué sigo siendo la tía?" le preguntó algo dolido.

"¿Quieres que le explique por qué?" preguntó sensualmente a su pareja.

"¡No es necesario!" exclamó nervioso.

"¡Pero es lindo decirte tía!" comentó Greta mientras abrazaba al castaño.

"Wolfram, ¿cómo has estado?" el pelinegro se había acercado al mencionado, dejando a su amante con su sobrina.

"He tenido días mejores," contestó sinceramente "¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?"

"Greta me comento sobre hoy hace algunos días," le explicó, mientras le enseñaba el ramo que sostenía "Pensamos que sería bueno venir."

"No era necesario, pero gracias…" dijo mientras recibía las flores

"No es nada, nos adelantaremos con Greta para que estés un rato a solas."

"Ven Greta," la llamó Shori "Quiero darte la copia que te prometí el otro día, está en el auto."

"Ah, pero ¿y mamá?" preguntó mientras veía al rubio.

"Los alcanzare en un rato," la chica entendió la indirecta y fue junto con sus tíos hacia afuera del cementerio.

Cuando ya se habían alejado, Wolfram regresó la mirada hacía la lapida. Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse y dejar las flores junto al otro ramo, quedándose de pie frente a la piedra. Se quedó en silencio antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Eh… bueno, esto es extraño… hablarle una lapida, pero… supongo que es mejor que nada," hubo otro silencio "No sé como comenzar, aunque bueno ya lo hice pero… Agh ¿que estoy haciendo? Solo tengo que hablarte como si te tuviera enfrente, sonriéndome con esa sonrisa de idiota… aunque no me responderías, ni te lanzaras desesperadamente sobre mi…"

Sus últimas palabras casi se ahogan en sollozos, había lágrimas que querían salir pero él solo se aguantaba sus enormes deseos por llorar.

"A-Antes de venir para acá, Greta me citó en el lugar donde le dijimos que nos conocimos… esa banca en el parque donde casi me matas de un susto cuando tiraste esa pelota," sonrió un poco "Estaba recordando por todo lo que pasamos, desde que llegó Greta, lo que batallé para tenerle paciencia… tú eras un experto así que no sufriste tanto. También me acordé de su primera palabra, cuando entró al colegio, cuando viajamos los tres a México, lo linda que se veía el día de nuestra boda… n-no te pongas celoso, t-tú también te veías muy bien en ese traje… y nunca te lo dije…"

"¿Recuerdas su primera cita?" cambió el tema rápidamente "Como detesté ese día, yo sabía que el chico era un idiota, bueno para nada… ¿pero me hizo caso? ¡No! Tuvo que sufrir para darse cuenta de su error. Hasta la fecha el idiota le sigue hablando, ella dice que son solo amigos, ¡pero yo no confío en él! (1)"

Se quedó en silenció nuevamente, mirando por lago tiempo a la lapida de mármol para después desviar su mirada.

"…Pero debo de confiar en ella, ¿cierto?" se quedó callado como si esperara una respuesta "Es… algo que tú me dirías…"

Ya no se pudo contener más y las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin descanso.

"Maldita sea… prometiste que nunca me harías llorar, eres un idiota… nunca prometas algo que no puedes cumplir…" nuevamente hubo silencio "Aun tengo… el anillo, nunca me lo quito… lo sé suena tonto pero es… lo mejor que tengo de ti…"

Mientras decía esas palabras, observaba su mano derecha, mirando especialmente aquel anillo dorado que se encontraba en su dedo anular.

"Greta y yo estamos bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Solo… solo cuídala bien donde quiera que estés… yo… yo estaré bien por mi cuenta… ¿A quien engaño? Es un martirio vivir sin ti…"

Con lo último se dejó de caer de rodillas frente a la lapida, tomando su rostro con ambas manos y sin poder contener mas las lágrimas… estalló en llanto.

"¡Te amo, enclenque! ¡Nunca he dejado de hacerlo y no lo dejare de hacer! ¡Lo he hecho por veintiséis años y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el fin de mis días! Aunque me duela hasta el alma que te hayas ido y que me dejes aquí solo… te sigo queriendo… Yuuri…"

* * *

Salía del cementerio cuando notó el auto de su cuñado. Cerca de este se encontraban el dueño del auto, su hermano y su hija charlando alegremente. La chica, al notar que su padre salía de aquel lugar, fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa en sus labios. El rubio no le dijo nada, simplemente le regresó la sonrisa.

"¿Qué era lo que te dio Shori?" preguntó al ver el sobre amarillo que la castaña tenía en brazos.

"¡Es el manuscrito original de su nueva novela BL que todavía no sale a la venta!" respondió emocionada "¿No es genial?"

"Greta creo que no debiste ser tan directa," murmuró Conrart esperando la reacción de su hermano. "Sucede que Shori decidió incursionar en la escritura y…"

"¡Idiota!" gritó furioso "¡Se puede saber por qué le das a leer tus perversiones a mi hija! ¡No quiero ni imaginar que clase de cosas escribiste ahí!"

"Yo no hice nada," se defendió tranquilamente "Yo solo le traje lo que me pidió."

"Tío Shori no tiene la culpa, mamá," Greta se unió en defensa del escritor "¡Yo soy fiel seguidora de sus novelas! ¡Compré todas!"

"Greta…"

"Además," continuó la chica "Viví contigo y papá así que, sin ofender tío Shori, lo que leo en sus novelas no es algo del otro mundo para mí. De echo la numero tres me recordó a ustedes…"

Greta río al ver el rostro completamente sonrojado de Wolfram y no se tardaron en unírseles los otros dos.

"Bien, ya fue suficiente," gruño el rubio y las risas cesaron poco a poco.

"¿Por qué no vienen al departamento a cenar?" preguntó el ahora escritor "Tu hermano se la pasó casi todo el día preparando un festín."

"¡La comida de mi tía es la mejor! ¿Podemos ir verdad?" la joven miró emocionada a su padre.

"…Si, ¿por qué no?" inmediatamente la castaña jaló al castaño adentro del auto.

"¿Todo bien Wolfram?" preguntó Shori extrañado de la pronta respuesta de su cuñado.

Dedicó una última mirada al cementerio, "Si, todo bien."

* * *

"¡Greta debiste haber salido del departamento hace diez minutos!"

"¡L-Lo sé pero es que no encuentro la toga!" reclamó ante el regaño de su padre por celular.

"¡Tu tío lleva tiempo esperándote para llevarte a la ceremonia!" volvió a regañarle "¡Encuentra esa cosa pronto y sal de inmediato!"

Colgó dando un enorme suspiro y volteó a ver a su perro, que se encontraba acostado a lado de una gran pila de ropa y cosas, mirándola con atención. Había puesto su cuarto patas arriba para poder encontrar su bata para su ceremonia de graduación.

"Ya oíste a mamá," dijo viendo con flojera las montanas de ropa y cosas que había sobre su cama "Tengo que encontrar esa toga."

Movió algunas cosas que se encontraban en la primera pila de cosas que tenía enfrente, y se sorprendió al ver debajo de un libro una fotografía que creía haber perdido. Era una foto familiar que se habían tomado en el festival de la universidad, meses antes del accidente. La joven sonrió al ver lo feliz que su papá estaba en esta imagen y rió al ver lo sonrojado que estaba su mama, cuando se habían tomado de las manos para la foto y estando Greta en el centro detrás de ellos, abrazándoles por el cuello.

Al tomar la fotografía se dio cuenta que debajo de esta se encontraba la prenda de azul marino que había estado buscando por toda su recamara. Sonrió tristemente y beso cariñosamente la fotografía.

"Gracias papá."

* * *

Concluida la ceremonia, donde los alumnos habían recibido su diploma por haber completado sus estudios universitarios, el auditorio se iba vaciando poco a poco. Muchos de los alumnos estaban en grupos charlando y tomándose fotografías para recordar el momento. Mientras que los padres, algunos abandonaban el lugar, otros esperaban a sus hijos y charlaban con otros padres de familia.

Wolfram había asistido a la ceremonia junto con Shori y su hermano Conrart, esperando a la recién graduada. Hace unos meses se sentía incómodo asistir a eventos con su cuñado y su hermano. Aunque supo aceptar la pérdida de su amante, siempre respetó el lugar el cual pertenecía a Yuuri, negándose a buscar alguien que lo remplazara. Aunque aceptar una perdida no fue nada fácil, lo hizo por el futuro de su hija.

La castaña se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndoles que los vería después en la fiesta que habría mas tarde en la noche y fue hacia donde estaba su padre. Lo sorprendió cuando fue hasta él y se le lanzó para abrazarlo.

"¡Greta no hagas eso! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!"

"Necesitas poner más atención," dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de su hija y le alborotó un poco el cabello, "Felicidades"

"Gracias mamá," susurró mientras le daba otro abrazo.

Los otros se acercaron para felicitar a su sobrina, interrumpiendo la tierna escena. Después de una pequeña platica, propusieron ir a comer para celebrar en honor a la recién graduada.

"Adelántese sin nosotros," habló por los dos la castaña "Papá y yo queremos ir a un lugar antes."

Sus tíos comprendieron y concordaron de verse en un restaurante en una hora. Wolfram y Greta se despidieron, y salieron del auditorio hacia el subterráneo, el cual lo llevaría al lugar que frecuentaban una o dos veces al mes. Durante el recorrido de la pasaron en silencio, eran común cuando visitaban juntos aquel lugar. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera del extenso terreno, hacia una lapida en especial.

Notó que su hija sacaba una fotografía enmarcada de su bolso y la reconoció de inmediato. "Creí que esa foto estaba perdida."

"La encontré este mañana," dijo mientras se pegaba la fotografía a su pecho "Supuse que a papa le gustaría tenerla."

Greta se acercó a la lapida y colocó la fotografía frente a ella, junto a unas flores que habían dejado días antes, que extrañamente no se habían marchitado. Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos cafés mientras observaba la fotografía con una sonrisa.

"Hoy recibí mi diploma," murmuró "Y todo gracias a ti."

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, escuchando al rubio decir que su papá estaría muy orgulloso de ella. Sin poder aguantar más, rompió en llanto sobre el pecho de su padre, quien le abrazó inmediatamente para consolarla.

"Ya son casi dos años desde tu partida, creemos haberla superado… pero cada vez que venimos sabemos que nos tomará más tiempo," pensó Wolfram viendo la lapida y sus ojos se empezaron a nublar por las lágrimas "Nunca te agradecí de haberme convencido de adoptar a Greta, porque si te hubiera perdido si no estaba ella… mi vida no tendría ningún sentido… me diste otra razón para vivir y salir adelante."

"Gracias. Te amo."

**END**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**(1) Sé que algunas cosas mencionadas aquí no fueron puestas en capítulos anteriores. Detalles más abajo.**

**Esta historia fue inspirada sobre las recientes leyes que fueron aceptadas en mi país sobre los matrimonios homosexuales y las adopciones que pueden realizar estas parejas. Aunque estoy totalmente a favor de los matrimonios del mismo sexo, el tema de la adopción sigue siendo un tema delicado. Esta historia muestra la parte feliz de una familia especial cuando existen cosas mas complicadas.**

**Ahora, entiendo que la supuesta boda no aparece en capítulos pasados del fic. Tenía planeado agregar esa parte pero por ciertas razones no lo puse… pero no quiere decir que no lo voy a hacer. Publicaré un one-shot sobre la boda pero no estoy segura cuando estará listo.**

**Principalmente quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron review, pusieron la historia en favoritos y/o me colocaron como una de sus autoras favoritas. Muchísimas gracias en verdad, con esto me doy cuenta que les gusta lo que escribo y eso me anima a escribir más historias.**

**Me gustaría leer su comentario final de esta historia, si no es mucho pedir.**

**Mata ne~**

**P.D. Se vale haber llorado porque aquí la autora no pudo evitar hacerlo.**

* * *

NOTA MÍA :)

Yo, al igual que la autora, lloré. Es una historia conmovedora.

Este fue el capítulo final, gracias a los que siguieron la historia y esperaron pacientemente mis actualizaciones.

Con respecto a la historia de la boda que menciona la autora, ya esta escrita y adaptada, en unos momentos más la subiré.

De nuevo gracias a todos! Son maravillosos!

Nos leemos!


End file.
